Get Rid of Carrie Challenge
by bigemptyheart
Summary: A mix of stories from various authors dedicated to hating Carrie
1. Chapter 1

Get Rid of Carrie Challenge

I am so close to killing Mark Schwan, all I can say is he better have some great idea about creating a happily ever after for Nathan and Haley. I seriously want to sign a petition demanding that he give us more fluffy Naley scenes.

So I have come up with the perfect idea, write, or co-write either one accepted, a one shot that will get rid of the bitch called Carrie.

Rules:

Carrie must be permanently removed from Tree Hill. I don't care if you fire her, arrest her, have her hit by a bus, or killed by an axe murderer

Nathan and Haley must say I Love You. I need my Naley!!!

You must include a flashback to how they felt after their first kiss ever or after four months and how they want to feel that way again.

The length and rating does not matter

It is your choice as to whether or not Jamie or any other characters are mentioned or appear in the story.

Your story can be serious or completely ridiculous as the one shot The Biggest Willow Tree in Tree Hill. Send your one shot to me and I will try to post it as soon as possible. All stories must be completed and sent by March 19, 2008. I will not hand out prizes but there will be a first second and third place. Plus you should feel rewarded by making me and fellow readers believe in Nathan and Haley's love again.

I hope you like the idea and decide to enter, all one shots are loved and appreciated. Have fun killing Carrie the Home wrecker.

PrettyGirl27


	2. Gone by cyke93

**AN// this a repost of cyke93's oneshot Gone, but I wanted to thank her for being the first person to enter my contest. You are so awesome!!!**

**Raiting: K **

**Drama/Hurt**

**Author: cyke93**

Gone

I read Nightmare's Forgotten and I also had my own version of episode 5x07 with Nathan, Haley and Carrie. I was supposed to work on another story but this just came out. I sort of wrote this on the fly and tried my best to fix any grammar/spelling so I'm sorry if I missed any.

Enjoy! Please review.

--

Nathan cursed at himself. He overdid his rehab today and now he couldn't do the most simplest of tasks, such as putting his pants on. For 4 months, he lived in anger and bitterness, not succumbing to his faith, but drowning in it. It took the angry words of the one person who has ever gotten through to him to break him out of it, Haley. She is everything to him and he will never forgive himself for letting her think that her and Jamie didn't matter to him anymore. He swore to himself during his senior year that he would never push Haley away.

But now history repeated itself, he pushed her away and she didn't even do anything to deserve it. No, this was all his fault. He had no one to blame but himself and he ended up punishing himself and others around him. He swore to Haley that things were going to be better, that they will be better. She would never admit it but he saw the pangs of jealousy and anger in her eyes when he was doing his rehab in the pool.

He was playing with Jamie in the pool and in turn, Carrie joined in. It was harmless fun he told himself, he certainly didn't mean anything by it. But putting himself in Haley's position, he understood fully why she seemed so distant this afternoon. There are a million things that he could do to hurt his wife but they both know that cheating is definitely not one of them. Even after Haley came back from tour and Nathan didn't forgive her so easily, his eyes never left her. Plenty have tried, including Rachel, who the old Nathan would've loved. When he asked Haley to marry him at the ripe old age of 16, he knew that he would never love or be with another girl besides Haley. That hasn't changed in four months or the 5 going on 6 years they've been together.

Nathan's eyes went back to his jeans, which were still on the floor. Over the past few months, he'd come to appreciate all the things that he took for granted before the accident, his wife, his son, putting on your clothes with out straining yourself. Nathan sighed, he didn't want to bother his wife but for this he needed her.

"Haley!" He called out. Carrie answered and he was disappointed that it wasn't Haley.

"Where's Haley?"

"She's out getting last minute things for dinner, I told her I'd do it but she insisted." Carrie said. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, it's okay."

"So I guess, we're not supposed to wear pants tonight?" She asked moving closer to him.

"Funny… this might not be an appropriate job for you."

"Stop it.. Nanny's are like you doctors.."

"Unless their pediatricians.. umm, where's Jamie?" Nathan tried to change the topic. He felt uncomfortable being in his boxerbriefs and wifebeater with just Carrie in the room. He didn't want Haley to walk in and become more upset.

"He's playing in his room, don't worry.. he's fine." She said as she bent down to try to help him out.

"It's fine .. Carrie.."

"Please, Nathan.. it's not a problem."

"Jamie!" Nathan called out and immediately the 4 year old little boy came running in. He could've sworn that he'd seen a look of disappointment in Carrie's eyes. This made him wonder.

"Yeah, daddy."

"Come here, buddy.. Daddy needs your help."

"Like I said Nathan.. this is not a problem.."

"It's okay Carrie. .really.. I know Jamie wants to help his dad when he can.. isn't that right buddy?"

"Yeah daddy! What can I do!?" The boy asked enthusiastically.

Nathan looked back at Carrie. "Do you mind if we can have a moment?"

"Oh of course .. I'll see you at dinner." She started to walk off.

"Can you close the door?" Nathan added and she reluctantly did so. His attention was now back at his son, he put his hand on top of his head and jostled it a little. _He's a lifesaver in more ways than one_.

--

"There aren't any monsters is there?" Haley called out from the bedroom.

Nathan smiled hesitantly as he made his way back inside their bedroom. A swirl of emotions were running through his mind. _What the hell is Carrie doing skinny dipping?_ He took off his shirt and tossed it into the laundry basket. He sat on the bed and started to unbutton his jeans.

Haley saw him struggle with it, so she got up and kneeled in front of him to help him out of it. "Thanks." He smiled as she helped him take his jeans off. She tossed it aside and ran her hands through his cheeks. "Anytime." He slipped under the sheets, where Haley immediately joined him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Haley asked. She knew her husband too well.

"Are you?" Nathan asked back.

"Carrie." They both muttered at the same time. Haley looked up, now she was very curious.

"Umm.. I know you saw us at the pool .. I'm sorry about that.. I was just playing with Jamie and got caught up."

Haley sighed. "I'm sorry.. I'm just.. I just couldn't help but get a little jealous .. I know you would never do anything like that.. I trust you."

"Thank you." He said, kissing her forehead. "But you're right to have doubts about her."

"What?!" Haley asked.

"Just remember I love you and I would never do anything to mess us up, lord knows I've done enough already."

"Nathan." Haley asked in a more serious tone.

"When you went out to get stuff for dinner.. I had trouble putting my jeans on and I called out for you but Carrie came in.."

"Uh hu.."

"And I was dressed like how am now." Nathan could see the anger building up in Haley. He took a deep breath. "And she was sort of insisting for her to help me out."

"And did she?!" She asked with a harshness in her tone.

"No! Of course not.. I called Jamie in and he helped me."

Haley suddenly felt relieved and the thought of Jamie helping his dad eased her mind, the two most important boys in her life.

"It was uncomfortable, Hales.. I mean .. there've been plenty of girls who tried to hit on me." He tried not to come off as being cocky.

"Oh 4 years of college cheerleaders taught me that." Haley stated and Nathan smiled.

"It was easy to get them away from me.. but with the way I am now.. I mean I would never do anything but for all I know she could like straddle me and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it."

Haley nodded, understanding her husbands concern. "Well to be honest Nate.. I already told Carrie to quit with the bikini.. after seeing her in the pool with you."

"Wait, what did you tell her?"

"Well, I told her that her bikini was inappropriate.. especially in front of Jamie."

"Unbelievable.." Nathan muttered.

"What?"

"K.. well this was the other thing I was going to tell you.. when I was out on the balcony, she was sort of skinny dipping in the pool."

"What do you mean sort of? .. Oh my God! She's unbelievable.. that bitch is going down!" Haley started to get up but Nathan pulled her back in. He thought she looked so hot when she got mad, but she didn't want to do anything rash. Besides her inappropriate behavior, she still treated Jamie very well and he was found of Carrie.

"She's up to something Hales.. I don't like it."

"Me either."

"I think we should let her go."

Haley nodded, glad that Nathan brought it up. She didn't want to seem to be the jealous type.

"With my rehab coming along, I'm sure I can manage Jamie."

"No, Nathan as wonderful as that sounds, you asked Jamie to help you out today.. we need someone else here.. at least part time to help out with Jamie.. but everybody is busy and it's going to take a while before we find someone."

"Well actually.. I know someone who'd be willing to help us..."

Haley raised her brow in curiosity.

--

Nathan was in the living room watching television.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours... don't miss me." Carrie said seductively as she made her way out the door. Nathan could only give a nervous smile as she headed out the door. She pulled her car off the driveway and turned to the street, but she quickly stopped and put her car in park. She reached into her purse, making sure she didn't forget her cell phone. Just then a car pulled up behind her and into the Scott's driveway. Carrie was curious as an older blond woman, who looked about to be in her middle 30's got out of the Lexus she was driving. Carrie watched as the woman rang the bell and Nathan opened the door. He looked really happy to see her and pulled her in for a hug and she kissed his cheek. He quickly led her inside, shutting the door behind her.

Carrie was in shock. Who the hell was this blond bitch ruining her plans. God, Nathan really is a dog, she thought to herself. She drove off in an angry fit. She made sure to finish her errands as fast as possible. Carrie arrived as soon as she could and saw that the Lexus was no longer in the driveway.

"Nathan! Jamie!" Carried called out as she entered the room.

"Hey Nathan." Carrie asked as she made her way into the kitchen. "Is Jamie in his room?"

"Umm.. no, he's actually out.. umm can do you a minute?"

"I have all the time in the world for you." Nathan cringed.

He took a seat at the counter and she leaned in from the opposite side.

"So Haley and I appreciate everything you've done for us these past few weeks.. helping out with Jamie."

"It's been a pleasure."

"Yeah.. but with my rehab going well .. and now that Haley's adjusted to her new job.. I don't think we need someone to be so _hands on_ anymore."

"Oh.. I understand .. but I'm sorry Nathan .. you needed Jamie's help the other day.. what if Jamie needs help, not to say you can't help him.."

They were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and they could distinctively make out Jamie in the background.

"Actually.. we talked about that.. and the truth is .. we found someone."

"You're replacing me!?"

"It's not what it looks like …" Nathan got interrupted.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Jamie came running in with a new toy truck. "Look what Grandma got me!!"

"Jamie.. we have a guest.. what're you supposed to say?" Deb came waltzing in the kitchen.

"I mean.. look what Aunt Deb got me!!"

"That's very cool looking truck buddy.. why don't you play in your room and I'll join you in a little bit."

Jamie nodded and ran off to his room.

"Carrie, this is my mother Deb Scott."

"Now Nathan, what did I tell you?"

"Sorry.. Carrie.. meet my older but still hot sister Deb."

Carrie gave a nervous laugh.

Deb stuck her hand out to greet Carrie. "So you must be Carrie.. I heard so much about you… and sorry about that.. I just still can't believe that I'm a grandmother."

"Yeah totally.. you look really well."

"Well.. Nathan wasn't the only one who became a parent at 18… the apple sure doesn't fall from the tree huh?" Nathan and Deb laughed.

"So like I was saying, my mom here is going to be staying in town for a little."

"Oh yes.. I known you've done a wonderful job taking care of my two favorite boys but my schedule finally cleared up and now I'm here."

"Oh and don't worry Carrie.. I know we agreed to a 2 month contract, you'll be fully paid."

"Oh.. you're so generous.. but I can stay a little bit longer.. I mean you have paid for my services."

"Carrie is it?" Deb chimed in.

"Yeah.."

"You're a young pretty girl.. I'm pretty sure you can find something besides looking after my grandson.. and my son." She emphasized the last part.

"Yeah.. of course Deb.."

"Please.. call me Ms. Scott."

_Gee, mom .. wait to be subtl._

_-- _

Nathan was in the pool doing his rehab. Carrie saw him there through the fence and decided to come inside. She was making her way to the pool when she was suddenly stopped by Haley.

"Carrie!" Haley tried to sound polite. Nathan turned around and saw the two of them. _This should be fun._

"Haley.. you're home." Carrie sounded disappointed.

"Yeah.. early dismissal today.. do you need anything?"

"I um.. wanted to say bye to Jamie."

"Aww.. that's cute but didn't he give you his goodbye card last night."

"Yeah.. he did .. I have it hung on my fridge.. I just wanted to tell him thank you and umm.. I forgot some things here."

"Oh yeah.. I found some of your things… wait here."

Haley went inside and came back with a small shoe box with a bunch of miscellaneous items. Haley pulled out a photo of Nathan and Jamie. Nathan was sitting on the steps of the pool with Jamie on his lap. "I personally love this photo… but I found an even better one. Haley replaced the photo with a similar picture of them by the pool, this time Haley was on Nathan's lap as the two shared a kiss with Jamie sitting on Nathan's other leg.

"Something to remember us by."

"Gee thanks." Carrie sounded disappointed and wanted to rip the picture up.

"Now if you excuse me." Haley took off her robe to reveal her own 2 piece bikini. "I'm going to help Nathan with his rehab… the doctors suggested some ways I can increase his blood circulation.. ahem.. down there." She gave Carrie a wink and walked casually over to the pool where Nathan was waiting for her.

"Bye Carrie."

Haley got in the pool, where Nathan instantly came up to greet her.

"You gave her that photo didn't you?" Nathan said softly as Carrie was still there.

Haley tried to look innocent. "You did! I think my moms a bad influence."

"I don't know what you're talking about Nathan." She gave in an evil grin.

"You're so bad .. actually its kinda hot." He smirked as he leaned in and the two shared a tender kiss.

Carrie glared at them as she made her way out the back.

The End.

Like it? Please review.


	3. Astma by alwaysand4evaluv

**AN// This is a repost of Asthma by alwaysand4evaluv. Thanks for entering the contest.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Humor/General**

**Pairing: Haley J. & Nathan S.**

Rain slowly peered down the windshield of her car. She pulled up to her house, remembering she hadn't brought an umbrella with her to work, she hopped out of the car and jetted to her front door. _Damn it_ she thought. She had left her keys at home that day. She banged on the front door, when it quickly swung open.

"Hey, Haley." Carrie said letting her soaked boss into the house.

"I'm going to change my clothes. Oh my! I almost forgot, can you give Nathan this Snickers bar." Haley said. She saw Carrie stare at her confused. "He really loves them and they had a ton at work." She gave Carrie a slight smile, while handing her the piece of candy. She ran into her bedroom almost slipping and falling completely. Carrie walked into the den and saw Nathan watching Jamie coloring. Nathan threw her an awkward look before standing up. She figured she had him right where she needed him to be, her complete plan for Scott household domination.

"I got this for you." He looked at her kind of strangely. "It's a peacemaker. I know it's your favorite." She said trying to entice him. He grabbed it and smiled at her, she opened her arms, wishing for a hug. He hugged her and then let go swiftly before walking out of the room. He stepped into his bedroom, to see Haley standing in the floor, wearing a nothing except a bra, and a skirt.

"What are you doing?" He laughed at her.

"I should ask you what you are staring at." She moved closer to him and buried herself in his arms. "It's raining today. That doesn't mean we're going to go outside and make out like teenagers." She looked up at him, as if she were pleading.

"Race ya!" He screamed. "Hey no fair! I'm still doing rehab!" They reached the outside and sat down on the on the patio. Nathan looked over at Haley and kissed her intently. Carrie was cleaning Jamie's hands off, after he was finger painting, she peeked out through the window, and what does she get? An eyefull of Naley sexual inuendo.

"Jamie honey, wanna go play out in the rain." He shook his head up and down. "Okay, go interrupt your parents." Jamie ran out the house, jumping and playing in the rain. Nathan and Haley broke their kiss, when suddenly Haley flipped out.

"Carrie! He has asthma! He could catch pneumonia being out here in the rain!" She was yelling at the top of her lungs. "I'm sorry Carrie, but that's not just incompetent, it's inadequate. You know it's true what they say, sloppiness breeds in efficiency. You're fired." Haley didn't know what had came over her, but something had. "We'll send your stuff in the mail. Get out."

"Goodbye Nanny Carrie." Jamie said quickly. He gave her a small hug and watched her leave. "Mama I'm kind of glad she's gone. She was tad bit nuts." Jamie said.

"Honey." Haley looked towards Nathan who had just gotten her attention. "Since when does Jamie have asthma?"

"Oh he doesn't. I heard what the slut said about my snickers bar and then she interrupted mine and your kiss. Whore." She looked towards Jamie with a look of oops on her face.

"Correction mama, you wouldn't say mine and your, you would just conjugate it to our." He said smiling.

"He's mine!" Nathan and Haley both said at the same time.


	4. Hooray Hooray by naleyaddict07

**AN// This is a repost of naleyaddict07's oneshot. Thanks for submitting!!**

Let the joyous news be spread the wicked old witch at last is dead!!

**Drama/Murder/Romance.**

**T/M**

_**Ding Dong! The Witch is dead. Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch!  
Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead. **_

_**Wake up - sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed.  
Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead. She's gone where the goblins go,  
Below - below - below. Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out.  
Ding Dong' the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low.  
Let them know  
The Wicked Witch is dead! **_

_**credit to: do not own the wizard of OZ or One Tree Hill but if i did own one tree hill the whole Carrie story line would be non exsistant. **_

This one shot takes place after Lucas and Lindsey "wedding" I put "wedding in quotation marks because we all know that they don't get married.

Haley walks over to Nathan. "Nathan have you seen jamie?".

"no the last i knew he was with skillz and skillz told me he went to the bathroom by himself cause he didn't want lily to make fun of him." "why whats wrong?"

Nathan started to get worried as did Haley, so they looked every where around the church and they gathered everyone up too look for young jamie but still no sign of him. "Oh Nathan our baby is missing what are we going to do?" Nathan pulled Haley close to try and comfort her. "Every thing's going to be okay baby we will find him"

The gang searched for hours around Tree Hill looking for jamie. Still no luck. Just then lily walked over to Haley and tugged at her dress.

"auntie Haley i saw some lady with brown hair take jamie out of the church they went that way" she pointed towards down the street.

"I tried to tell everyone but nobody would listen i'm sorry auntie Haley" Haley bent down to lily's height "oh its okay sweetie its not your fault where not mad at you"

_**4 hours went by... **_

Dan was out of jail and was helping Nathan and Lucas look for jamie. He decided to check all the hotels cause he had a bad feeling that the evil Wicked Witch Nannie Carrie had taken his precious grandson. He finally reached seedy motel not to far out of Tree Hill where he spotted Carries broom stick I I mean car. He busted down the door of each of the rooms. It was a small motel that only had 13 rooms. When he finally made it too the room Carries and jamie where. " grandpa!! your here are momma and daddy with you?"

"No there not why dont you go wait in grandpas van its right out side lock the door okay?" Jamie nodded and did what his grandfather told him.

"Get out here you stupid WHORE!!!!"

"well well if it isn't papa Scott it seems all you Scott men want a piece of me" Carrie said with smirk.

:"Oh i want a piece of you alright..." he came up behind her and started chocking her until her face went blue. Then into the door way walks in deb.

"Deb what are you doing here? Dan asked nicely. "well Danny didn't think i would let you have all the fun finishing off this Btch now did you?"

Dan laughed. " Most certainly not be my guest as soon as shes dead we can get jamie home safe to Nathan and Haley"

Deb took her gun out of her purse and put it against carries head. **BANG!!!. **The gun went off and the wicked old witch at last was dead.

I I mean Carrie is dead.

_**Ding Dong! The Witch is dead. Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch!  
Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead. **_

_**Wake up - sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed.  
Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead. She's gone where the goblins go,  
Below - below - below. Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out.  
Ding Dong' the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low.  
Let them know  
The Wicked Witch is dead! **_

Deb put the gun into carries hand to make it look like she killed her self. "come on deb lets bring jamie home to his mommy and daddy."

Deb smiled and followed Dan out the door. 2 hours later the 3 of them arrived back at Naleys house.

Both Nathan and Haley ran out of the house. "jamie!!! Oh My goodness my baby your okay... oh let me look at you are you hurt? did she hurt you? oh baby boy im so glad your okay."

A few hours later after everyone left and jamie was asleep for the night. Nathan came up behind Haley and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close and kissed her passionately. he carried her up to there bedroom and they made love for the first time in along time since Nathans accident.

They both though back to when Jamie was born and how happy they where and how happy they will always be.

_"your a dad!..." _

_"Let me see him" baby cries cause he was just born. _

_"Hi baby"_

_"welcome to the world James Lucas Scott, Thats your daddy.." _

Both Haley and Nathan smiled at each other cause they where both having the same memory. They kissed again.

"I love you so much Haley Scott" "Always"

"I love you too Nathan Scott" "and Forever"

_**3 days and 9 months later...**_

_**"**__Your a dad again!..." _

_"Let me see her" Baby cries because she was just born._

_"Hi baby"_

_"Welcome to the world Juliette Bianca Scott, Look thats your daddy and thats your big brother jamie"_

The End!!!!

Please read and review i hope y'all enjoyed reading it as much i enjoyed writing it.

Please Be kind..


	5. How to by Hales luvs Nate

**AN// This is a repost of Hales luvs Nate's one shot. **

**Title: How to Get Rid of a Psycho Nanny**

**Author: Hales luvs Nate**

**Pairing/Character(s): Naley duh!!**

**Rating: Strict T for language**

**Disclaimer: If I owned One Tree Hill, do you think I would be writing a story to get rid of a psycho bitch slut; no, there would be way more fluff. I don't own the challenge, but I wrote the story.**

**Spoilers/Warnings: "Night!" Nathan and Haley said as they looked into each other eyes, and they leaned in and kissed each other**

**Summary: One Shot Fluffish Naley The only way to get rid of a psycho bitch is through another psycho bitch!**

**Author's Notes: This is for the Get Rid of Carrie challenge by PrettyGirl27. I guess Mark is doing his job, because he wants us to get worked up. **

**----23----**

Haley walked in her kitchen to fix her a cup of coffee to settle her exhaustion.

"Morning, Haley!" Carrie said very chipper.

"Morning!" said a half asleep Haley with a yawn.

"Why are you still in your jamies? Shouldn't you be leaving soon?" Carrie asked as she set down a plate of eggs and bacon and gave her a cup of coffee.

Haley took a sip of her coffee and said, "Mm, the seniors are taking a field trip to Charlotte with their government class, so Turner told me I could take the day off!"

"Oh, ok, but why did Nathan leave?" Carrie asked.

"Varsity has whatever age is good, so he is going to stick with the rest of the team, but he'll be home later," Haley said as she gave her a fake smile.

"I better go get Jaime ready," Carrie said, but Haley stopped her.

"Actually, I am taking the whole day off from work, but I want to a mom today, so I want you to take the day off, and go out and go shopping or go get a mani and pedi, and just enjoy it," Haley said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Carrie asked.

"It feels like I haven't been home in forever, and I want to spend the day with my husband and son, so go and have fun," Haley said.

"K, I'm going to change and leave," Carrie said as she left to her room.

Carrie came back out and said, "Thank you, Haley!"

"You have fun today!" Haley said with a big fake smile.

"I will. Thanks!" Carrie said as she went out the door.

"Not!" Haley said as she finished her coffee.

Jaime started to walk down the stairs, and he saw his mommy, and he had a bright smile on his face. "Mama!"

"Morning, Jim Jam!" Haley said as she got down from the chair and gave her son a big hug.

"Where's Nanny Carrie?" Jaime asked as he pulled from her and climbed the bar chair.

"I gave her the day off. Today, mama has the day off too, so I thought after you get out of preschool; you and I can spend time together! How does that sound?" Haley asked.

"Yay! I've missed you, mama!" Jaime said as he ate his breakfast.

"I've missed you so much!" Haley said as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Finish your breakfast; then we got to get you to preschool!"

"Ok!" Jaime said.

"I'll be right back. I have to go change!" Haley said as she went to her and Nathan's bedroom.

**----23----**

Haley started to go to her next location after dropping off Jaime. Haley was wearing a black skirt that went above her knees, and a bikini strap red shirt that cut about her cleavage, and she'd knew that Nathan would love it, and it had I Love My Man written in bold black font on the front. She had her chestnut locks naturally down. She stepped in her husband and best friend's second home.

"Come on, guys, faster!" said the voice that she loved to hear. "Why are slowing down, and what are you looking at?" he said as he turned around, and he saw a pleasant surprise.

"Hey, baby!" Haley said, and they walked towards each other and into each other's arms.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked.

"The chance to miss you all hot, sweaty, and in charge. I didn't want to miss this sight!" Haley said in his ear.

Nathan smirked and said, "Oh, really, and you have to look like that?" Nathan said.

"Like what?" Haley asked.

"Like a really hot mama that I want to take on the floor, here, and now!" Nathan said huskily in her ear, so no one would hear, and Haley blushed, and he kissed her, and the boys started to ooh.

"Alright, alright, just for that more suicides now!" Nathan said.

He turned back to Haley, and she said, "We'll finish this later!"

"Oh, fuck yes, we will!" He said then gave her kiss on the forehead.

"Love you!" Haley said.

"I love you, too!" Nathan said as he let her go, and she left.

**----23----**

Haley arrived at her home, and she grabbed the phone and lounged on the couch, and she called a number that she knew could help her.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Hey, Slut!" Haley said.

"Hey, Skank!" the voice replied.

"Bitch!" Haley said.

"Hoe!" said the voice.

"No, no, my dear sister, I believe that is you!" Haley said, and they both laughed.

"How are you, baby sis?" Taylor asked.

"I'm better than I was six months ago," Haley said.

"Yeah, I heard about that. John and I are really sorry we didn't call you. We figured you be stressed out as it was," Taylor said.

"It's ok, Tay, but I need your help," Haley said.

"What's up, Hay?" Taylor asked.

"I kinda hired a hot nanny for Jamie," Haley said and was interrupted by Taylor.

"Haley, you are the smart one. Why the hell would you hire a fucking hot nanny?" Taylor asked.

"She was really great when we first met her, but now, she's a little bitch," Haley whined.

"What did the hoe do?" Taylor asked.

"She's been flirting a lot with Nathan. He told me a couple weeks back that she was flirting and that he was accidentally doing it too, and when she was drunk, she admitted to ex-wives, and Lucas's fiancé was told by the slut that 'Just because people have history doesn't mean that they should be together.' That is a total double meaning to that; she meant about me and Nathan. Tay, I hate her, and I can't get rid of her because Jamie loves her. Tay, what the hell do I do? I need to get in that old brain of yours. You know the one when you were a psycho bitch," Haley complained.

"Ok, Hales, I have an idea," Taylor said.

"Bring it!" Haley said.

"You ready? Ok, this is what you do…" Taylor said.

**----23----**

Haley had gotten Jamie, and now, they were at home watching a Scooby Doo marathon and coloring.

"Scooby Dooby Doo!" Jamie and Haley said together and laughed.

"So what are you drawing, Jim Jam?" Haley asked after she finished laughing.

"I'm drawing you, mama!" Jamie said as he was drawing her hair in.

"Jamie, I'm sorry I haven't been really home in a while," Haley said.

"It's ok, mama," Jamie said.

"No, it's not. I promise to be home more! I love you, Jamie!" Haley said.

"I love you too, mama!" Jamie said as he got up and hugged his mama.

They were hugging till they heard the door open. "Hales? Jamie? Where are you?" Nathan asked.

"In the bedroom, Nate!" Haley shouted.

"Hi!" Nathan said.

"Hi, daddy!" Jamie said as he went and hugged him.

"How was your day, Jamie?" Nathan asked.

"It was great! We got to be outside extra long today, and mama and I colored while watching Scooby!"

"That's awesome, Jamie!" Nathan said, and Jamie went back to his coloring.

Nathan walked over to his wife, and he pulled her in his arms. "How was your day, baby?"

"It was really great. I saw you looking hot on the sidelines, I talked to Taylor, and I had a great afternoon with Jamie! How was your day?" Haley asked.

"It was great. I saw you at practice wearing this shirt that makes you look so hot, and the guys were doing great at practice," Nathan said.

"Hales, I've missed you!" Nathan said sincerely.

"I've missed you too so much!" Haley said as she leaned up, and she gave him a kiss, and he kissed her back.

**----23----**

Carrie came home, and she saw Haley and Nathan drinking coffee and eating pie at the table.

"Hi, everyone!" Carrie said.

"Oh, hi, Carrie," Haley said.

"Have you been having a good night?" Carrie asked.

"It's been perfect," Nathan said as he smiled at his wife, and he leaned over and gave her a kiss.

_Be more affectionate in front of Carrie and not in front of her. Show her how much you love each other, and have he's mine, bitch, stamped on the back of your head! _

Haley remembered Taylor's words, and she definitely liked them. Haley gave in to the kiss, and when they pulled away, Carrie's smile disappeared.

"How was your day?" Haley asked.

"It was really good. Thanks for the day off. I promise to come back tomorrow," Carrie said.

"K, but we aren't going to need you to do those many hours. I've really missed Jamie and Nathan, and Mia's record is just about done, so soon, you are no longer needed during the nights," Haley said, _and soon, you are no longer needed at all._

"K, night, everyone!" Carrie said.

"Night!" Nathan and Haley said as they looked into each other eyes, and they leaned in and kissed each other.

Carrie left with a disgusted look on her face.

"I've missed this!" Haley said.

"Me too!" Nathan said as he leaned in and kissed her again, and she happily kissed him back, and they started into a big make-out session.

Nathan started to pull her into his lap, and she pulled away and said, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't!" Nathan said as he pulled her onto his lap, and he kissed her, and she happily kissed him back. Their make-out session got even heavier, and he touched her lips with his tongue, and she happily opened her mouth for entrance. Both their tongues were battling for dominance, and they stayed till air became a matter.

"Do you want to finish this upstairs?" Nathan asked.

"Hell, yes!" Haley said as she got off his lap, and she took his hand as they went to their bedroom and had a blissful night.

**----23----**

Haley and Nathan woke up in each other's arms, and they still had the biggest smile on their face that they had from the end of their great night.

"Morning, Beautiful!" Nathan said.

"Morning!" Haley said as reached up and gave him a kiss, and he kissed her back.

"What time is it?" Haley asked.

"It's six thirty," Nathan replied.

"Ugh, I better get ready," Haley said as she got out of bed. She was about to walk in their bathroom, but she turned around and asked, "Wanna join me?" And Nathan got out the bed faster than you could say _fuck yess, _and Haley giggled.

**----23----**

Nathan got dressed first, and he went in the kitchen with a huge smirk on his face.

"What's with the smirk?" Carrie asked as she set down his breakfast.

"Nothing!" Nathan said as he still had the bright "I just got laid smirk" on his face as he ate his breakfast.

Haley entered the room with a bright smile and singing a familiar song, "L is for the way you look at me. O is for the only one I see. V is very, very extraordinary, E is even more than anyone that you adore in love!"

Haley went over to Nathan and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "Morning, baby, again!"

"Morning, Hales" He said and then he kissed her.

"Oh, morning, Carrie. Where's my other baby?" Haley asked.

"I was just going to let him sleep in," Carrie said as she set down Haley's food and coffee.

"Thank you," Haley said with a fake smile.

"So did you have a good day off?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, I actually met someone," Carrie said with a smile.

"Really? What's he like?" Haley asked.

"Hot as hell, funny, kind, and did I mention hot as hell!" Carrie said with a smile. "His name's Felix, and he's only in town for a few weeks. Is it ok if he comes over today?"

"Yeah, just keep the PDA to a strict minimal, and tell him no cursing in front of Jamie, and just make sure to hold the PDA," Haley said.

"Got it!" Carrie said.

"Ok, I'm going to go kiss Jamie, and then we can go ok?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, that's fine," Nathan said. Haley leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss, and he kissed her back, and she left to kiss her other baby.

"I thought today was your day off," Carrie said.

"No, I just decided not to show up, but Haley's still having problems with her students, and she wants me to tell them about their future," Nathan said.

"I'm ready, Nate!" Haley said.

"K," He said. "Bye," He said to Carrie.

They went out the door, and Carrie just grunted.

**----23----**

_**A few days later…**_

Carrie walked in the kitchen after leaving Haley and Nathan alone together, and she found them kissing for the fifth time that morning.

_**A few days later…**_

Carrie was sitting on the couch watching tv , and Haley was sitting right beside her, and Nathan walked in the livingroom, and he went over to Haley and gave her a hot kiss, and after he pulled back, he and Haley disappeared to their bedroom for few minutes.

The next week after that, Carrie had walked in on, sat in on, and everything in between with the happy couple making out.

**----23----**

_**Two weeks later….**_

Haley was home way more often, and she and Nathan were as affectionate as they used to be. They were back in honeymoon land again.

_Flashback_

"_Maybe, we should start unpacking," Haley said as they lay in bed._

"_We've been a little busy doing a little of this (kiss) and this (kiss) and this (kiss). So much funner than unpacking," He said and kissed her._

"_Unpacking can definitely wait!" Haley said as she turned them over and strattled him. She leaned and kissed him, and he immediately kissed her hard and fast, and he put his tongue across her lips, and she happily opened her mouth, and they finished kissing and making love hours later._

_End Flashback_

Haley entered the kitchen and said, "Morning, Hubby!" And she went over to him and kissed him.

"Morning, Wifey!" Nathan said after they pulled apart.

"Well, aren't you the two the cheesy couple!" said a voice from behind.

"Shut up, Tay!" Haley said, and she kissed her husband again.

"Yeah, baby, shut up!" John said as he got behind his wife and put his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"So where's the hoe?" Taylor asked in her husband's arms.

"I don't know, and don't care!" Haley said with a proud smirk. "Thank you, Taylor!"

"Your welcome!" Taylor said with a smile.

_Flashback_

"_Honey, I'm home!" shouted a voice._

"_Who the hell are you?" asked Carrie._

"_I could ask you the same question!" said the voice._

"_I'm the nanny.Who the hell are you?" Carrie said._

"_Nope, that's my job now!" Said the girl._

"_Haley? You have a guest!" Carrie shouted._

_Haley walked in the hallway, and she smirked, and she put the fakest act on, "Oh my gosh, Carrie, I'm so sorry! I meant to do this before she came."_

"_What the hell is going on?" Carrie asked._

"_Um, since I've been home, I don't really need you anymore," Haley said with a smirky smile._

"_You can't be fucking serious!" Carrie said._

"_As a fucking heart attack!" Haley said._

"_But what about Jamie? He adores me!" Carrie said._

"_Lately, he said you creeped him out when you told MY kid that you thought he was your kid. He's MY fucking kid, and he loves his Aunt Tay way more. This is my sister, Taylor, and all she needs is a place to stay, and she won't flirt with MY husband. He's MY fucking husband not yours, bitch. You have an hour to clear out your shit before I call the cops," Haley said, and left her at the door with her mouth to the floor._

_End Flashback_

"I knew the only way to get rid of a psycho bitch was to use an old one! No offence!" Haley said.

"None taken!" Taylor said. "So what are you going to do about a sitter?"

"Junk and Fergie are going to do it. They need a little cash, and we have all the games and food they need. They were thrilled to take the job, and Jamie was even more excited when he found out. He loves his Uncles," Haley said with a smile as Nathan pulled her in his arms.

"And I don't have to worry about some bitch taking my husband, and" Haley said.

"And I don't have to worry about some guy either," Nathan said as he kissed her temple.

"Ok, we will leave you two to it," Taylor said as she and Jack went back to their room.

Haley turned around and said, "I love you, Nate!"

"And I love you, Hales! Always!" Nathan said.

"And forever!" Haley finished, and she pulled him in for a hot, passionate, love-filled kiss which definitely led to more.

**----23----**

**A/n: So like it? Hate it? This took forever long to do, so you better review!! Jk please review everyone it will make me so happy. You have no idea!! We definitely had some drama on the show, but we definitely need more fluff!**


	6. Bye Carrie by HJSNS23 and laperkin

**AN:// This is a repost of Bye Carrie by HJS-NS-23 and laperkin. Thanks for entering guys this story is really great!!**

**Author: HJS-NS-23 and laperkin**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Mark Schwan is the owner of One Tree Hill**

Brooke was giggling at what Owen had told her as she made her way to her car, when she tripped over something. Looking down a gasp flew out of her mouth as her eyes flew wide open in shock at the body she had tripped over.

"Oh my god!" She screamed causing Owen to come outside and see what was wrong. "I'll call the cops." He said, "And I'll call Haley." Brooke said taking her eyes off Carrie's body.

Flashback 12 hours earlier- Naley house:

Carrie had poured some pop into a blue and pink cup, while mixing poison in the pink cup, and made her way outside back to Haley, Jamie and Nathan. They were all outside enjoying the sunny day.

Se had just gotten back from the store and was pissed at Nathan because he said that he wouldn't cheat on Haley as long as they were married. _This'll stop the marriage _she thought with a smirk.

Handing Haley the pink cup she sat down next to her. As she put her own cup on the table, Nathan rose from the pool with water glistening off his taunt chest distracting Haley and Carrie from drinking their pop. Haley stood up and put her cup on the table without taking a drink and threw her arms around Nathan's shoulders as Carrie looked on in jealously.

Since Carrie was turned- her back to the table no one noticed Jamie switching cups, he knew his mommy hated pink, and gave it to Carrie instead. "Wow. What was that for?" Nathan asked enjoying the view of his wife partially wet from him, "Because I love you." She answered.

"I love you too Hales. Always and forever," He whispered kissing her hungrily.

"Eww mama and daddy" Jamie said making a face before running to his parents. Not looking at her cup Carrie downed the pop and stood up.

"Um I have to go I have a date with Jason tonight." Carrie said loudly.

"Ok, we'll be fine tonight." Haley said barely taking her mouth off Nathan's.

"Yea um you know what Carrie" Nathan said pulling his mouth away from Haley's. "If the date goes well don't worry about coming home tonight" Nathan told her looking in Haley's sparkling brown eyes and winking at her.

"Yeah I get to go to Lily's all night." Jamie exclaimed. "And we plan on taking advantage of that." Nathan told Carrie.

"Hmph" Carrie said before turning around and storming off. _He was suppose to be jealous not hanging on his boring and plain wife, _Carrie thought running upstairs and throwing on a low cut shirt and short skirt. She was going to make sure she looked hot tonight so when she went to say bye Nathan would be thinking of her.

She got dressed and went down stairs when she felt a little dizzy, _wow I need a drink_ she thought shaking it off. She went to find Nathan and say bye but she forgot to knock and interrupted a heavy make-out session between Haley and Nathan, "Close the door." Haley said not even looking at Carrie.

"Shouldn't you lock your door if you're going to do that? What about Jamie?" Carrie asked shooting daggers.

"Not that it's any of your business but Karen already came and picked him up" Haley said rolling her eyes before going back to kissing her husband.

"Right." Carrie said to the couple, "Uh Nathan can you pick me up if I need a ride?" She asked not giving up yet. She wanted his attention damn it. "Nope." Nathan said stopping his work on giving Haley a hickie. "You should ask a friend." Then he went back to Haley's neck. "You can go now. We want to be alone." Haley said and motioned her out the door. "Ok Bye." _I can't wait till you're dead_ she thought as she left the Scott house.

She made it to Tric and saw Jason waiting for her. _The only reason I agreed to this stupid date was to make Nathan jealous_ she thought walking to the bar. "Can I get two shots of tequila?" Carrie asked Owen.

"Sure here you go" He said giving her the shots and walking away.

"Hey there you are" Jason said coming up and sitting next to her.

"Whatever." Carrie said taking the shots and downing them, "I'm only here so we can make a plan so I can get Nathan." She snapped.

Luckily she stopped talking before Brooke was in hearing range. "Hey you." Brooke said smiling at Owen as she took a seat at the bar.

"Whatever lets dance," Jason said grabbing her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

"So can I have my drink?" Brooke asked raising an eyebrow.

"What's that?" Owen asked pretending to play dumb.

"The one you named after me," Brooke told him with a dazzling smile.

"You mean the one you named after yourself?" Owen corrected her. Brooke waved that off, "But do you like it?" she asked.

"Yes I like Brooke Davis." He told her earning a smirk from Brooke. "Well maybe you can try something else of Brooke Davis." She suggested.

"Maybe in her dreams," Owen said before turning and leaving an open mouthed Brooke.

_Game on_ she thought smiling.

Meanwhile on the Dance floor Jason had his hands all over Carrie who was pretending he was Nathan.

After the dance Carrie went to the restroom, "Whoa, I don't feel that good. I hope I still look good though." She said to herself, looking in the mirror she decided that she looked hot, "Nathan will need a shoulder to cry on soon." She said imaging that Nathan actually did like her.

Walking back out to the club to the bar she grabbed another shot since she was losing her buzz. _I wonder how long until the poison will kill her_ she wondered excitedly wanting to take the place in Nathan's bed and as Jamie's mom. _I will defiantly be a better lover_ she thought knowingly.

"Hey." Jason said walking up to her, "You ok?" He asked watching her down whatever drink was on the table.

"Of course, do I not look ok?" She asked paranoid.

"Uhh you look fine." Jason said not wanting to have Carrie for an enemy.

Still looking at him in disbelief she rolled her eyes and checked the time on her cell phone. _12 am, 2 more hours and then the bitch should be dead_ she thought happily.

"Well I can't really stay out that much later so why don't we dance some more." Carrie told him.

Brooke watched Carrie dance with Jason while Owen was fixing a drink for another person, "Wow I wonder if Haley and Nathan know what a slut she is." Brooke thought to herself.

"Can O get you something?" Owen asked coming over to her.

"Yeah your number." Brooke smirked.

"I don't know after that car incident maybe I should give it to you" Owen told her.

"Oh you should defiantly give it to me." Brooke flirted back while raising an eyebrow.

Well am I going to get more then a look this time?" Owen asked.

"What have you done to deserve more?" Brooke countered.

"I have something for you." He said.

"Gimme!" Brooke exclaimed, "It's a drink. I gotta get back to work." He said handing her a refill and walking away.

-----------------------------------------------------Naley house----------------------------------------

"Hmm Hales we have the whole house to ourselves tonight" Nathan huskily whispered in his wife's ear.

"Whatever will we do?" She asked seriously, but Nathan saw the playfulness in his wife's eyes.

"Yeah you don't have to worry about waking Jamie up with your screams" Nathan teased his wife earning a playful slap on the shoulder, "What about a skinny dip?" Haley suggested, "It's nice outside."

"But Carrie did that." Nathan said not wanting to go down the bad memory lane, "Well I don't think she had sex in it." Haley said with a wink.

"Hmm I was thinking the kitchen counter," Nathan said with a smirk.

"That's where we make the food Nathan" Haley said rolling her eyes but leading him into the kitchen. "Afterwards we're going in the pool!" She told him sternly.

"Whatever my fabulous wife wants." Nathan said with a laugh as Haley jumped on the counter.

"What your fabulous wife wants is her husband." Haley said pulling him towards her and kissing him.

As their tongues battled for dominance Haley reached the bottom of Nathan's shirt and slipped it off only breaking away from the kiss to get it over his head. Nathan moved away from her lips and trailed kisses to her collarbone before lightly biting it and then licking it to leave his mark for the world to see.

Haley had her hands down Nathan's back loving the feel of him, then grabbed his ass pulling him closer to her. Nathan stopped kissing Haley long enough to unbutton her shirt so he could have better access to Haley's breasts.

Moving to her breast he gently sucked on it as Haley threw her head back and hit the cupboards she let out a moan.

"Hales baby you okay?" Nathan asked trying not to laugh.

Ignoring him she moved his lips over to her other breast.

Nathan tried not to laugh as he started to suck on Haley's other breast, this time he caught her before her head fell back. "Maybe we should go somewhere less dangerous?" Nathan suggested.

"No!" Haley replied.

"Okay than" Nathan said before going back to her lips and kissing her hungrily as his hands roamed up her jean clad legs that were dangling over the counter. Haley moved her hands to the button on his jeans and she slowly unbuttoned and unzipped them. Using her feet she pushed them down to the floor.

Haley tried to push his boxers off but Nathan caught her hands and pinned them to the counter next to her, "Not so fast, I wanna take my time." He murmured against her neck.

"But I want you now." Haley wined, "It's been too long."

"I know." Nathan said kissing his way to her jeans and unbuttoning them, "More reason to take our time and enjoy it." He said as he lifted her up so he could get rid of her jeans leaving her in only her panties.

He stared at her sitting on the counter in the blue panties; lips swollen and short brown hair messed up. Squirming under his gaze she grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. Stroking him through the boxers she smirked as she heard him let out a deep growl.

He slowly traced the outline of her panties enjoying making her squirm. As much as she was making him "Nathan." she moaned when he slipped his fingers under the panties.

Feeling her wet for him made Nathan harder if the was possible. Moving his fingers in and out of her wet center had her pulling him to kiss her.

Nathan teased Haley even more by moving slower, and Haley couldn't make him move any faster unless she fell off the counter so she tried to get him to work faster by stroking him, however just as she touched him Nathan rubbed her clit causing her to forget everything and instead pulled him closer and kissed him deeper.

As she rode the first wave of her orgasm Nathan just watched her and what he could make her feel. After the orgasm hit she quickly pushed Nathan's boxers down and grabbed him, wrapping her legs around his waist she pushed him to her entrance wanting to feel him in her completely.

Nathan almost came right then because Haley felt so good. He managed to get some self-control and push in and pull out of her and was surprised when she came again so fast. This time he went with her

"God I love you baby" Nathan told her brushing the hair out of her face.

"I love you too always" Haley started.

"And forever" Nathan finished.

"Now time for the pool?" Nathan asked excitedly.

I'll race you." Haley said after she was able to walk.

Meanwhile at Tric Carrie figured it was time to go comfort Nathan, "I have to go." She told Jason and started to leave, "Hey I thought we were going to go back to my place." Jason asked stopping at the bar.

"Yeah but I can't stay away from Nathan. I need him and Jamie," Carrie told him trying to shake off the flu that she was getting, _probably from Jamie_ she thought.

Jason called her a tease and walked away as she turned and left the bar, neither of them noticing Owen who was wiping down the bar and heard every word.

Making her way out the back door and into the Alley she stopped and tried to catch her breath. All of a sudden she felt her legs give out underneath her and her head hit the dumpster knocking her unconscious.

Back inside the bar Owen walked back over to Brooke, "Hey you know that married couple right?" He asked, "Nathan and Haley.

"Yeah why?" Brooke asked.

"I heard that girl... Callie? Talk about Nathan and Jamie." He told her.

"Oh, don't worry Naley's is having fun tonight." She told him knowing Jamie was at Karen's.

"Naley?" He asked.

"It's a nickname. You know we could have some fun tonight too." She suggested.

"I don't know you said I haven't deserved it yet," He said winking at her.

"Well maybe I decided that you have by giving me a drink." Brooke replied giving him a smile and showing off her dimples.

"Well if that's all it takes then there's a lot of fun to have." Owen said with a wink.

"It depends on how good you are if there will be more then one time." Brooke told him taking a sip of her almost full drink.

"Trust me I'm good." Owen told her.

Brooke leaned forward and gave him a kiss, "I'll be the judge of that." She told him huskily.

"If you're lucky" He said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I know your going to get lucky tonight. How much longer 'til Tric closes?" She asked wanting to take him right now.

"I have to clean and lock up." Owen told her, looking around for the first time in awhile Brooke noticed that the place was almost empty, _if he can distract me that much and he's just working I'm gonna love tonight_ Brooke thought to herself, "So get cleaning." She told him.

"Kinda bossy aren't you?" Owen asked smiling.

"Yea but trust me you wont be complaining tonight" Brooke told him leaning over the bar and winking at him.

"I hope not." Owen said as came from around the bar to kick out the last few people there. Brooke watched fascinated with how the jeans hugged his ass.

Walking around the counter next to her he swooped in and kissed her passionately. All the sexual frustration he felt with her fell into the kiss.

---------------------------------------The Next Morning--------------------------------------

Haley was woken up by the phone, she sat up wondering how she and Nathan had fallen asleep in the laundry room but then she remembered the previous night.

A smile crept on her face as she walked into the living room and grabbed the phone. "Hello Scott's residence" She answered politely.

"Hey tutor mom it's me and do I have some news for you." Brooke told her.

"Yeah well I have news for you too. Before thanks for the lingerie." Haley said.

"No problem, but I'm going to ruin your morning glow." Brooke said, "You and Nathan need to come to Tric. Now." She told Haley.

"Is everything okay Brooke?" Haley asked worriedly.

"Haley just come to Tric with Nathan and I will explain everything." Brooke said.

"Okay we'll be there in 10 min," Haley said before hanging up and waking up Nathan so they could leave. She knew it was serious when Brooke called her Haley.

Ten minutes later Haley and Nathan arrived at Tric.

"What's going on here?" Nathan asked seeing all the cops, and the area they had blocked off.

"I don't know." Haley answered holding Nathan's hand as they walked inside.

"You can't be here." A cop said stopping them.

Before either could say anything Brooke came up to them. "Tutor mom, hot Shot thank goodness you came" Brooke said giving them a hug.

"What's going on Brooke?" Nathan asked looking around the club.

"Well I don't know how to tell you this but ok I spent the night with Owen and…" Brooke told them with a huge grin on her face.

"Concentrate Brooke, what happened here and why are the cops here?" Haley asked snapping her fingers in front of Brookes face.

"He's really good. What? Oh sorry." Brooke apologized, not really sorry. "Anyway after that, while me was leaving I tripped... Over Carrie." Brooke told the couple.

"She was drunk and passed out?" Haley asked, even though she hated Carrie she didn't want her dead... that much anyway.

"Um Haley I don't know how to tell you this but she was dead." Brooke said her voice now solemn.

"What? How?" Haley asked confused.

"I think what Haley's trying to say is do they know how she died or what?" Nathan asked.

The police don't know what happened. They are going to want to ask you some questions, but everyone saw her drunk and saw her leave alone so maybe they think it's suicide? I'm not sure." Brooke told them as Owen came up.

"Hi, the cops want to see you two over there." Owen said pointing to two cops.

"Ok... um Brooke can you pick up Jamie for us? Lucas is expecting us soon." Haley said before she was lead to the cops who were (surprise) eating doughnuts.

"Sure no problem. Call me when you're done." Brooke answered and turned to face Owen.

"So how did it go?" She asked him since he was briefed after her.

"Fine I told them what happened and then they wanted to talk to your two friends." He told her.

---------------------------------------Meanwhile-----------------------------------------------

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Scott we were told Carrie Walters worked for you." The taller cop asked while looking at the other questions he had to ask them.

"Yes she was our son's nanny" Nathan answered politely.

The cops asked Haley and Nathan a bunch of questions about Carrie. They answered all the ones they could. Then the questions got personal.

"Witnesses say that she had a thing for you Mr. Scott. Were you two ever romantically involved?" One cop asked.

"Absolutely not." Nathan answered, "I love my wife, and wouldn't put our relationship in danger in any way." Nathan stated.

"Sorry but we had to ask." The cop apologized.

"How did she die?" Haley asked.

"Well we're not sure we have to run a autopsy because there are no external cuts or anything except a bump on the head when what we assume she hit her head on the dumpster. If you can think of anyone who would want to hurt her or anything let us know.

"Well she did have a date tonight with a guy named Jason Whitman." Nathan offered.

"Thank you, we'll ask him to come down to the police station for questioning. Thank you for your time," The cop told them before leaving the young couple.

"No problem." Nathan said as he and Haley left Tric.

"Do you think we should tell Jamie?" Haley asked

"No, it might be too hard for him to understand." Nathan told his wife.

---------------------------------3 weeks later--------------------------

Nathan was running behind trying to get Jamie ready for school while Haley was downstairs making breakfast when the phone rang.

"Hey Hales can you grab that?" Nathan yelled down the stairs.

"Hello." Haley said into the phone.

"Hello may I please talk to Mr. or Mrs. Scott?" The man on the line asked politely.

"This is Mrs. Scott, how may I help you?" Haley replied turning the stove off and moving the frying pan to a different burner.

"This is Lt. Mark Smith I was on the case for Carrie Walters."

"Well how can I help you?" Haley asked.

"Well we determined that she was poisoned. We found a receipt in her purse and have no evidence of foul play after questioning everyone. So we believe it was a suicide." Lt. Smith told her.

"Oh ok well thank you for calling." Haley politely said before exchanging good byes and hanging up.

"Who was it Hales?" Nathan asked coming downstairs.

"Oh it was the police about Carrie, it was found out to be she committed suicide," Haley told him distracted.

"Really? Wow." Nathan said surprised, "I didn't think she was the type of person to do that."

"Me either." Haley said, "What should we tell Jamie? That she left?"

"I'm not sure." Nathan replied.

"Hey mommy is Nanny Carrie coming over today?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Uh no Jimmy Jam she isn't" Haley replied begging Nathan with her eyes to tell Jamie something about Carrie.

"Listen Jim Jam we have to tell you something about Nanny Carrie" Nathan said looking at his wife before crouching in front of Jamie.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"Nanny Carrie had to go, she said to tell you bye and she'll miss you." Nathan told his son.

"Is she coming back?" Jamie asked.

"No bud. I'm sorry she isn't." Haley said.

"Good cause she kept cheating when we played NBA live." Jamie told his parents.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other and laughed at their son's reaction.

"So does this mean I get to spend more time with you mommy?" Jamie questioned with his puppy dog eyes.

"Yep with me and daddy" Haley told him before ruffling his hair.

"I love you" Nathan said moving behind Haley and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you too," Haley said looking over her shoulder and up into his face.

"Can we go visit Uncle Luke and Aunt Peyton now?" Jamie asked interrupting his parents.

"Sure bud, go get your shoes on." Haley told him. She thought back to last night when she got a phone from Lucas telling her that he and Peyton were back together and that Lindsey went back to New York. _I'm so happy there together I really haven't seen him as happy as he's been lately since the last time he was with Peyton_, She thought a smile on her face.

"We need to tell him soon" Nathan said to her as he moved his hand to her stomach.

"I know I think he's going to be exited" Haley smiled putting her hands over Nathan's on her still flat stomach.

As the three made their way to the car Nathan and Haley couldn't believe this is how their life turned out, but wouldn't have changed anything because they were happy and in love more than ever.


	7. The Truth Hurts by fricktard19

**AN:// This is a repost of The Truth Hurts by fricktard19. Thanks for entering I love the story.**

**Rating: T**

The truth hurts.

Summary: Oneshot. Takes place after 509. Haley and Nathan get home and Nathan tells Haley about Carrie.

Disclaimer: I do not own one tree hill.

Haley walked into her bedroom where Nathan was sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him on the bed. She'd just got home after going out for a couple of drinks with Brooke and had checked in on James before she came to her bedroom.

"Congratulations!" she exclaimed as she sat down on the bed next to Nathan. "I'm so proud of you. I'm sorry I missed it." she muttered after a few moments. It felt like a dagger to his heart, he had to tell her what happened with Carrie, he had no choice. But he could wait a little longer and enjoy this time with his wife.

"Thanks. Where did you get to anyway?" he asked

"We got locked in the library!" she laughed

"What?"

"Yeah, we were walking past and we saw Mia, so we went in and Peyton was there, her and Lindsey insulted each other and then we tried to leave but the doors were being fixed so we couldn't open it from the inside." She explained

"Why didn't you just call?" he asked confused

"No one except Brooke had service and she called Mouth but there was no answer and then her battery died." Nathan laughed

"Wait. So how did you get out?"

"We had internet, it's how we knew what was going on in the game, any way we ordered pizza from a website and you'll ever guess who the delivery guy was!"

Nathan looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Tim."

"Wow, I haven't seen him in forever"

"Yeah, he's hardly changed. He has a kid though, just younger than Jamie. Called Nathan" she laughed and Nathan looked uncomfortable

"That's weird"

"Yeah Brooke and Peyton thought so too" she nodded "but Tim being Tim let the door slam shut so we were locked in again. Then after a fight between Peyton and Lindsey, then them working it out, Tim got us out by pulling a bit of the door out."

"So you owe your freedom to Tim" Nathan stated looking at his wife

"Yeah, I got his number so we could keep in touch" she smiled and Nathan wrapped an arm around her.

"The game must've been awesome, every time we looked Ravens were down." She continued

"It was entertaining, but God, gotta give Whitey credit for not having a heart attack"

"Yeah, but he had you on his team" she smirked and kissed his cheek and then his lips. They hadn't _done that_ yet, they hadn't got the chance since that night at Tric, but Haley was under the influence of alcohol at this specific moment in time.

Nathan pulled away and looked her in the eyes, he couldn't hide this anymore, it would only hurt her more in the long run.

"Hales, I've got to tell you something."

"Okay... what is it?" she asked worried by his tone of voice

"It's about what I was going to tell you earlier" he paused

"Nathan, will you just get to the point." She demanded anxiously

"Carrie kissed me" he blurted out and Haley froze

"Haley?" he said but got no response

"Hales, I swear it didn't mean anything, she initiated it and I pushed her away straight away. I would never" he corrected himself "I could never do that to you, you have to know that!" he explained desperately.

"Why?" she whispered

"What?"

"Why did she kiss you?"

"I don't know."

"Were you flirting with her?" she asked, her fears from when she had seen them in the pool together coming to the surface

"I wasn't sure if she was flirting with me and I didn't want to be rude but then I caught her skinny dipping and that night at Tric she was coming on really strong. I told her to stop-"

"Wait, the night of Tric. That was a few days ago, and what do you mean you saw her skinny dipping?" she said frantically trying to make sense of all the information she was getting.

"Last week, it was night and I went out on the balcony and she was I the pool"

"Oh my God." They sat there in silence for a few minutes while Haley tried to collect her thoughts. She didn't know what to think. Whether she should be glad he told her or angry that he had kept it from her for so long. And what about Carrie? She had put her son in the care of that whore! Maybe it was her fault, if she hadn't been working so many hours and staying out late so much. She didn't know what to think.

"Hales?" Nathan prodded

"I can't be around you right now" she said trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

She walked out of the bedroom they shared and over to her son's room. She went over to the bed and stroked his hair.

"Mama" he said, sleep evident in his voice

"I'm here baby" she said "Can I join you in bed?" she asked

"Yeah" he nodded and Haley got into bed with him and pulled him close.

"I love you, baby" she choked out

"I love you too, mama" he mumbled "Are you sad?"

"I'll be okay, but Carrie's going to be leaving"

"Is that why you're sad?"

"No sweetie, that's not why I'm sad"

"Is it because I called her mama? It was and accident, I didn't mean it" he rambled waking up

It was like a punch to the gut. Carrie had infiltrated every part of her life and she had stood back and let her. She hugged Jamie closer to her and she felt him snuggle into her.

"She said she sometimes pretends I'm her kid" Jamie said, remembering what Carrie had told him

"What? Jamie, when did she say this?"

"After I said-"

"Okay" she interrupted, unable to hear him tell her again. "Just go back to sleep, honey" she kissed him goodnight and left the room.

She crossed the hallway back to her room where Nathan was still sitting on the bed. He looked up when she walked in and watched as she paced and waited for her to speak first.

She continued pacing but started to talk. "That Carrie bitch is crazy!" she burst out tears choking in her throat and Nathan waited for her to explain as his heart broke at the pain she feeling and angry that he had caused it and now could do nothing about it. "She told Jamie that she sometimes pretends he's her kid!" she exploded, tears falling now "God, we left our son with her Nathan. If she's saying stuff like that..." she trailed off. He stood up and walked over to her. He tentatively wrapped his arms around her and she sunk into the embrace. "I'm mad at you, Nathan. Why didn't you tell me when it started?"

"I thought I was overreacting and I didn't want to worry you. We'd been through so much recently that I didn't want to add with it with something that I could have been totally misreading"

"You're supposed to tell me everything Nathan! You promised me!" she cried desperately

"I know Hales and I'm so sorry, I was giving her the benefit of the doubt and then a second chance, which I shouldn't have done"

"She has to go, now." Haley stated

"Yeah" Nathan agreed "When did she say she pretended Jamie is her kid?" he asked concerned

"When he called her mama" she whispered

"Oh Hales, he didn't mean it. It was a complete accident, he was just showing her a picture and it slipped out, he corrected himself straight away"

Haley sobbed into Nathan's chest and he didn't know what to do. "It's my fault" she cried "If I hadn't been working so much-"

"No, do not blame yourself. From the sounds of it she's trying to do this to you. I don't know what kind of twisted person would do that, but we'll get rid of her straight away, screw the 2 weeks notice." He said

"I want her gone" she finished in a final tone.

"C'mon, we'll do it in the morning" Nathan said pulling her over to the bed.

They laid down and Nathan pulled Haley in. They curled up under the covers, Haley still in her clothes and Nathan kissed her forehead. She looked up at him and saw the love, sincerity and regret shining in his blue orbs. It was then that she knew that he didn't do this on purpose and thought he was doing what was best for her. He had told her, not to hurt her, but so they could work it out as a couple. She leant forward and kissed him on the lips, it started slow but gradually gained momentum. "Hales" Nathan stopped them.

"Shh." Haley kissed him again. Nathan saw the look in her eyes and could tell what it meant.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Positive" she smiled shyly.

The next morning, Haley made her way downstairs where Carrie was making a pot of coffee.

"Good morning" she smiled a smile that made Haley want to slap it off of her face.

"Morning" Haley muttered

"Bad night?" Carrie asked. Before Haley would have thought she was being sympathetic, but now she just sounded condescending, even hopeful.

"No just a long one. I hope we didn't wake you, Nathan can be quite loud" Haley smirked and watched as a look of jealousy and disgust crossed Carrie's face but was quickly masked with a chuckle.

"Oh, you didn't wake me" she lied. She had heard them last night.

_Carrie laid in her bed in the guest room that was slightly cut off from Nathan and Haley's room and Jamie's room but she heard the start of an argument. She heard the hushed angry tones and peaked out of her room and saw Haley crossing the hall into Jamie's room. She smirked and closed her door and lay back down. This might be easier than she though, if they were already fighting._

_A couple of minutes passed and she heard Haley crossing back to her room. She could hear them talking but couldn't make out what they were saying. It went quiet and stayed that way for a little while before she heard the creak of a mattress. She then heard a moan, she turned over and tried to block it out but the moans got louder and were soon joined by a male voice. It wasn't long before she heard a scream from Haley and a groan from Nathan._

_She was glad it was finally over and tried to get to sleep, but then it started again._

"Oh good" Haley smiled and on the inside she was laughing, Carrie had heard them, she wouldn't have got to sleep in the time that Haley had seen her looking out from her room.

Nathan came down the stairs accompanied by Jamie and joined Haley and Carrie. Jamie got up on a stool and Nathan went and stood behind Haley, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed he cheek. She giggled and said quietly "I was just checking Carrie didn't hear us last night" Nathan smirked when he saw the glint in his wife's eye as she turned around to face him. Even thinking about the night before made him need a cold shower and he was glad that they were getting better but he hated that what Carrie had done had hurt her.

"Well that does surprise me, considering how loud you were" he whispered huskiliy

"Who me?" she laughed and kissed him on the lips.

"Yes you" he gave her another peck on the lips.

Behind them Carrie was busying herself with making Jamie's breakfast as he spun a ball in his hands.

"Carrie" Nathan started and Haley looked at him curiously "We have been thinking you're going to be starting this course soon and we don't really need you as much lately now that I'm back on my feet, so you can finish today. I'm sure you must need to get things sorted before you go. You know, a place to live, books to get, packing etcetera" he said with a smile

"No, it's okay" she replied

"Oh we insist, you should go out and enjoy yourself before you go back to college" Haley finished for her husband

Carrie tried to refuse and looked to Nathan, but he was looking at his wife with adoration shining in his eyes and his arms firmly secured around her like a protector.

"Okay, thanks" she smiled tightly and left the room

"You're cruel!" Nathan whispered in her ear

"No, I'm not" she laughed "Thank you, though, for being the one to tell her to leave"

"I didn't tell her to, I quietly persuaded her" he laughed and kissed her again. Jamie had gone to watch television and when Carrie re-entered the kitchen they were making out like teenagers .

She coughed interrupting them. They broke away and looked at her not excusing themselves.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" she asked trying to hide her discomfort, the whole time she'd been there she hadn't seen them this close.

"No, just you get yourself packed" Haley said in what sounded like a friendly matter and Carrie left the room again and Nathan chuckled.

"Care to join me in the pool?" he asked

"Not until we get it cleaned" she said her nose curling up in disgust and Nathan laughed and they went to join James in the living room.

An hour later after watching enough children's television for one day she got up.

"Why don't you two go play basketball for a little while, while I make lunch" she smiled giving both of them a kiss on the cheek and leaving the room. They went out into the backyard and Nathan sent Haley a wink before closing the door.

Haley went into the kitchen where Carrie was stood at the stove.

"I can make lunch if you want."

"No, I like making lunch for _my _family" she said in a sickly sweet tone

"Oh, okay. Is there anything you would like me to do?"

"Yeah actually, stop flirting with my husband." She said her demeanour changing dramtically

"I don't know what you mean, Haley." She lied

"Don't do that, he told me about the skinny dipping and the flirting" she purposely left out the kiss

"You know, he wasn't exactly pushing me away" Carrie said letting the pretence drop

"No, he gave you the benefit of the doubt, which you obviously didn't deserve. So you need to get the hell out of my house and stay away from my husband and son you sick bitch." Carrie looked shocked and Haley moved closer. Before she knew what had happened, Haley had slapped her.

"And if you ever kiss my husband again, you'll get more than a slap" she hissed and left the room walking right into Nathan.

"Do you know what the benefit of having sluts flirt with me? Is that you always get in a cat fight with said slut and that makes you really hot" he told her in a husky voice kissing her neck.

She laughed slightly and buried her head in Nathan's chest.

"Damn you for being so hot" she mumbled

"You love that I'm hot"

"Most of the time" she sighed clinging to him.

They heard Carrie making her way down the stairs with her suitcase and looked at her.

"Can I say goodbye to Jamie"

"No" Haley replied shortly and Nathan looked pointedly towards.

"It could be damaging emotionally if he didn't get a chance to say goodbye." She said

"You know what else could be damaging, you telling him you pretend he's your kid. Now get out of my house and stay away from my family" Haley declared determinedly.

"Fine, Bye Nathan" she said with a wink and Nathan had to hold Haley back as the door slammed shut.

"She's gone." Nathan said

"Yeah" she smiled

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" she said

"Always and forever." He muttered while kissing her jaw line.

**Done and please review. Thank you.**


	8. Nice One by hpfangurl12993

**AN:// This is an amazing brand new chapter for the challenge. Thanks for entering and I wish this was how the show could have actually happened.**

AN: This is for everyone who hates Carrie just as much as me

Title: Nice One  
Author: hpfangurl12993  
Pairing: Naley, who else?  
Rating: T for language  
Disclaimer: I, obviously, don't One Tree Hill. Because if I did there would be no Carrie and way more shirtless Nathan scenes.  
Spoilers: Nope!  
Time frame: Takes place after 5x09

23

"Hello?" Haley called as she entered the house. "Nathan? Jamie?" She set her keys on the table and her purse on its hook by the door, and went off in search of her husband and son.

"Hales?"

She walked into the bathroom off of her and Nathan's bedroom to find Jamie and Nathan in the huge tub together. She smiled.

"Well hello, my dirty boys."

Jamie grinned. "Hi momma! Daddy said since he always got too wet when he gave me a bath we'd take one together!"

Haley nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Wanna join us?" Nathan asked smirking.

"Yeah momma, wanna join us?" their son echoed.

Haley shook her head. "I'm good."

"Where were you, anyway? We didn't see you at the game."

"Oh, you wouldn't believe what happened. I got locked in the library."

Nathan squirted some shampoo on top of Jamie's head and began to scrub. "What? How?"

"Brooke, Lindsay, and I were going to my classroom and we saw Mia inside the library. Once we were inside we found Peyton there too, and then realized we were locked in."

"Why didn't you just call?"

"No one had service except Brooke. She called Mouth and got no answer and then her battery died."

Nathan looked confused. "So, did you bust a window or something?"

"No, Mia realized we had internet so we ordered a pizza so someone could let us out. And you'll never guess who it was."

"Who?"

"Tim."

"Tim Smith?"

"No, Tim Taylor. Yes, Tim Smith. After Peyton and Lindsay fought for awhile Tim pulled part of the door out and we were free."

"Wow."

Haley laughed. "Yeah, some night. Oh, congrats on the win. We checked the score online."

Nathan smiled. "Thanks."

"I'm gonna go get ready for bed."

"Okay, and Hales?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay." She turned to her son. "And you, mister, are going to bed."

"Aw. Momma, can I stay up PLEASE?" He turned to his dad but Nathan shook his head and lifted the small boy out of the tub.

"You heard your mom. Now dry off and get ready for bed."

Jamie sighed. "Okay." He said sadly. The two parents laughed.

23

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Haley asked half an hour later. The two were now sitting in bed, their son already far away in dreamland.

Nathan stared at his hands. "You're gonna be mad."

"Oh boy. Good news, my favorite." Haley joked. Nathan remained silent, so Haley went serious.

"What's going on, Nathan?"

"Carrie kissed me." He said softly. His wife's loving face quickly turned into a look of rage.

"She what?"

"Haley, I swear I didn't"

"Did you kiss her back?"

"Of course not."

"Do you like her?"

"No." he took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "Haley, I love you. And I would never cheat on you. Never. I don't want anyone but you."

She frowned. "Is that all she did?"

"What?"

"Is that all she did?"

Nathan looked back down at his hands.

"Nathan, I swear to god you'd better tell me what else has been going on."

"She's been flirting with me."

Haley yanked her hands back. "What? How?"

"Haley"

"I said how."

He sighed. "That night you had me check for clowns out on the balcony I saw her skinny dipping in the pool. And when we were at Tric she said some things."

Haley pursed her lips. "Is that it?"

"She helped me put my pants on one time."

"What?"

"I needed help putting my pants on one morning and I called for you and instead she came up and helped me. I told her it was fine, that I could get Jamie to help but she ignored me. I'm so sorry. I know you're mad at me but"

She shook her head. "I'm not mad at you, Nathan. I'm just disappointed. I thought you loved me enough to tell me these kinds of things."

"I do!"

"No, you obviously don't!" her voice was rising now, but she tried to keep semi quiet for her son's sake. "If you did, then you would've told me! But you didn't. And that makes me really sad. We said the vows, Nathan. Twice! You promised me that you would respect and honor me. And after the limo crash, you promised to let me in. You didn't do that."

"I'm so sorry, Haley."

"I need to go for a walk." She stood up and grabbed her jacket and cell phone.

"I'll go with you."

"No, Nathan. I need to clear my head."

"But it's dark outside"

"I'll be fine. Stay with Jamie." And with that, she left.

23

An hour later Haley found herself sitting on a picnic table at the Rivercourt, staring out at the water. She turned around when she heard footsteps.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Nathan called us." Brooke said half smiling. "He told us what happened and asked us to come and talk to you."

"I don't want to talk."

"Fine. Then we'll sit here with you. No talking needed." Peyton told her. The two girls climbed up and sat on either side of Haley, wrapping and arm around her in the process.

After about ten minutes, Haley spoke. "I don't know what to do."

Peyton spoke first. "Well, do you believe him? About the not liking Carrie part, I mean."

She nodded. "Yeah."

"But you're still upset that it happened." Brooke said.

"Yeah."

After another minute of silence, Brooke smiled sadly. "I'm sorry you're nanny is a home wrecking bitch."

Haley laughed.

"Is that a smile? Did Haley Scott actually smile? B. Davis, we have a breakthrough."

"Agreed, P. Sawyer. This is a wonderful moment."

"Hush, the both of you." Haley said wiping her eyes.

"So what are you gonna do Tutor Smiles?"

"I guess I'm gonna head back home."

"We'll give you a lift." Peyton volunteered.

"Didn't you guys walked here?"

"Uh, no. I don't do cardio." Brooke pointed behind her and Haley saw her SUV parked a little ways away.

"Come on, Hales." Peyton said standing up and dragging Haley with her.  
"Let's get you back to your husband."

23

"Hi." Haley said walking in a few minutes later.

Nathan looked up. "Hi."

She set her stuff down and got back into bed, turning to look at him. "We're firing her tomorrow, you know."

He nodded. "Good."

"I hope Jamie won't be too upset."

"I'll talk to him."

"Okay…… Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"You really don't like her?"

He shook his head. "I promise. I love you, Haley. I always will. Always and Forever, remember?"

She nodded. "Always and Forever."

"And I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I guess I tried to brush it off because you and Jamie liked her so much. Things were going so well, I guess I just didn't want to mess it up."

Haley was quiet for a minute. "I accept your apology." She said finally. "And I forgive you."

Nathan let out a huge breath. "I love you so much, Hales." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly on the lips.

She kissed him back. "I love you, too. But no more secrets, okay? I'm serious."

He nodded. "No more secrets. I promise."

"Really promise?"

"Really promise. Double promise."

"Double stuffed chocolate Oreo promise?" Nathan shot her a look and she shrugged. "That's what me and Luke used to say when we were younger. You go back on an Oreo promise, that's the worst there is."

He laughed. "Double chocolate Oreo… whatever the hell you just said promise."

She pecked him again on the lips and smiled. "Okay then."

23

The next day was Saturday, and Haley made sure to get up extra early to get ready. If she was going to fire this bitch, she was going to do it in style. She left a note by Nathan's pillow with simple instructions for when he woke up:

Just follow my lead.

When Carrie entered the kitchen at eight, as she always did, she was surprised to find Haley setting the kitchen table, softly singing.

"Wake up sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed.

Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead.

She's gone where the goblins go,  
Below below below. Yoho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out.  
Ding Dong' the merry oh, sing it high, sing it low.  
Let them know  
The Wicked Witch is dead…"

"Good morning."

Haley looked up, pretending to be startled. "Oh, hi Carrie! I thought since today was Saturday I'd make breakfast."

"Oh, that's okay. I can do it"

"I already have homemade waffles waiting in the microwave." She said smiling. "Please, sit down. Nathan will be down in just a second and then we can eat."

"Where's Jamie?" Carrie asked as Nathan came down the stairs.

"He wanted to spend the day with his Uncle Lucas. So it's just the three of us this morning. Hi honey." She leaned over and kissed Nathan on the cheek. "Sit down, I made breakfast."

Deciding it would be easier just to follow instructions, Nathan obediently sat down.

"So, what are you planning today, Haley?" Carrie asked once they were all eating. "Working with Mia and Peyton some more? Or maybe shopping with Brooke?" She had to get her out of the house so she could be alone with Nathan.

"Not much." Haley said shrugging. "Some house work, probably. There's a room I need to clean out. Or maybe I'll watch a movie or something."

Carrie's face fell. "Oh. What about you, Nathan? Going down to the Rivercourt?"

Noticing the look from his wife, Nathan shook his head. "I'm still kind of tired from last night. I think I'll just hang out here."

"Oh. Well if you need anything, let me know."

"Actually, Carrie, there is something I need." Haley said setting down her fork.

Carrie tried not to look disappointed. "Sure thing. Name it."

Haley smiled. "Well, first of all, I really need you to stop flirting with my husband."

The young nanny immediately began to look uncomfortable. "Look, I don't know what Nathan told you, and I'm sorry he's attracted to me but"

"Cut the crap, Carrie." Nathan interrupted. "I told Haley about everything last night, even when you kissed me."

"I"

"You're services are no longer needed." Haley said curtly. "I packed up most of your stuff earlier while you took your 'morning swim'. They're the boxes in the garage marked 'whore'. The rest of your things will be mailed to you."

"But I"

"I don't want to hear it. There are a lot of things I can forgive, Carrie, but trying to steal my husband is not one of them."

"Can I say goodbye to Jamie?" she asked finally.

Haley shook her head. "I don't think that's the best idea, Carrie. I'm coming so close to hitting you right now it'd probably be wise for you to just get your things and go."

Carrie stood up slowly and leaned over to give Nathan another kiss before she left, but Haley blocked her just in time, so they stood nose to nose.

"And by the way, if you ever come near my son or husband again I'll slap you with a lawsuit so quick you won't know what hit you."

"You're a bitch." Carrie said angrily. "Nathan loves me. He'll get custody of Jamie and leave you. He doesn't want some old washed up"

SMACK!

Haley shook out her hand as Carrie fell to the floor and moaned in pain.

"Get the hell out of our house, Carrie."

The nanny had no choice but to leave, but not before Nathan noticed a big handprint across the side of her face. He chuckled.

"Nice one, Hales."

Hope you liked it. Review it even you didn't. ♥


	9. Please Please by xNaley2158x

**AN:// This is a repost of ****xNaley-2158x's one shot Please Please Let Me Fire Her.**

**This is an extension of the last NH scene in 508 where they were in the kitchen. I have had this idea since watching it but finally wrote it now. It's how I would've liked to see Nathan be a man (and himself) and see Carrie go. I will have a WBT update soon.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own One Tree Hill but this story and the ideas incorporated belong to me.**

**Challenge: Get Rid of Carrie Challenge by PrettyGirl27.**

**Enjoy! **

**Lax **

_Summary: Nathan closed his eyes and knew that now was the moment where he would have to tell her. He couldn't put it off any longer. She had to know. _

Nathan watched Haley hesitantly as she drank from her glass of water. God she was beautiful. Her beauty had always managed to capture him and enthral him. You'd think that after six years of marriage Nathan would be used to Haley's elegant looks yet it was the complete opposite. It was more like Nathan was shocked every morning when he woke up beside her. Haley had always been simple. Unlike other women she had never needed to paint her face in make-up to look beautiful. For her it came naturally as did her inner beauty-her personality. Haley was a selfless and caring person and she hated seeing others hurt. She always helped others whenever the need arose and had an undying passion for her family. That's why Nathan didn't want to tell her what he would inevitably have to tell her.

Throughout their marriage Haley had made numerous sacrifices to cater for Nathan's dreams. She had given up her music and Stanford to follow him to a small college without once complaining. When Nathan was at the basketball court until late some nights, not once had she ever asked him to come home earlier to help her with James, their child. She had simply taken it upon herself to look after their son and had never once said anything to him. She had sacrificed her own sleep to tend to James at all hours of the night to ensure that he got the rest that he needed, not once thinking of herself and how tired she was from lacking sleep. Nathan had tried to make it easier on them by helping out more but she had never asked him to do so.

But now, now Haley was making changes for herself. She was working at the studio and was slowly being dragged back to her first love-music. To say that Nathan felt jealous was ludicrous but it was the truth. He envied the hold that music had over his wife. It was like she was having a secret affair with it behind his back and was at home less because of it. But Nathan never complained either because he knew that she deserved this. She had put her own dreams on hold and had sacrificed so much for him but now it was his turn to give a little back to her. He was sacrificing spending less time with her because now it was her turn to chase her dreams and his turn to support her in that. That's why he was so hesitant to tell her what he had to because it would break her heart and lately she had been so happy. Everything was falling into place between the two of them and it was like life could not be any better for her now.

"Nathan," Haley jolted Nathan from his thoughts. "Where's your head at?"

"I was just thinking about us," Nathan replied hazily.

"Well that's always a good thing," Haley joked.

"I missed you today Hales," Nathan said as he pulled her around the island and into his arms.

"I missed you too."

Nathan leaned down and joined his lips with Haley's in a soft kiss, both enjoying the feeling of being together in this intimate way. Nathan pulled back and kissed Haley's forehead. Haley's eyes fell shut as she revelled in the feeling of being in her husband's arms. Nathan rubbed her back soothingly, trying to relieve her from the stress that had built up from her long day.

"That feels good," Haley whispered, kissing Nathan's neck.

Nathan took hold of her hand and led her into the living room. Taking a seat on the sofa Nathan watched as Haley made to take a seat beside him before rethinking it. Sending him a shy smile sat down in his lap. Nathan's arms secured around her waist as she leaned her side into him exhausted. Nathan again kissed her forehead and rubbed small circles into her back.

"So how was your day?" Haley asked as she looked up at him, her arms wrapped around his neck. "You didn't have too much fun without me did you?"

"Erm...it was interesting," Nathan could feel it arriving, the moment when he would finally have to tell Haley everything about their new nanny and in the process break her heart.

"What was so interesting about it?"

Nathan closed his eyes and knew that now was the moment where he would have to tell her. He couldn't put it off any longer. She had to know.

"Jamie called Carrie momma."

The silence haunted the air like an unwanted resident. Haley's eyes were filled with shock and hurt as she tried to register what Nathan had said. Her baby, her son had called another woman his mother. Did James hate her that much? She knew she'd been absent for a while but she hadn't expected this to happen. Was she really that easy to replace? It was all her fault. If she hadn't been so absent then James wouldn't be confused and calling his nanny his mother. It was all her fault.

"Haley," Nathan's voice was filled with worry.

"What did-what happened? Did you say anything? Did Jamie mean it?" Haley asked fearfully.

"I uh-I don't think so. I mean Jamie apologised as soon as he said it," Nathan stuttered.

This was so hard for Nathan to say. He could tell that their son's words were breaking her heart. He had not once been expecting this. When that one little word had escaped Jamie's mouth he had been shocked. Carrie had seemed nice in the beginning. She helped them out a lot allowing Haley to have a little more freedom to accomplish what she'd always wanted to. Carrie had been a great aid but somewhere along the line everything had changed. It was like the North Pole had become the South Pole and the South Pole had become the North Pole. Nathan was stuck in limbo, just trying to work out what was going on.

"Did you say anything to Jamie? How did Carrie react?"

Nathan could tell that Haley was slipping into her insecure stage and it was something that had not been present for a long time. Nathan thought back to when they had first started dating. Haley had always been very insecure about whether she was good enough for him whereas he should've been concerned over whether he was good enough for her.

"Haley, stop it," Nathan caressed Haley's cheek, "Carrie can never ever take your place. You are James' mother, he's your son. You gave birth to him and raised him and that will never change. He will never replace you. He loves his mummy too much for that. I think it just slipped out accidentally. He didn't mean it at all."

Haley took in a deep breath and nodded her head. Nathan pulled her arms as she turned to hug him. His protective hand that brushed through her hair calmed her and she managed to rid her eyes from tears. Breathing in his scent she tightened her grip on him. Nathan kissed her head as she pulled back.

"So, that was your day?" Haley let out a nervous laugh but frowned as she saw Nathan's eyes cloud over with guilt. "Is there something else that I should know?"

"Haley, I love you so much and I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally. You know that right?"

"Oh my god, it's bad isn't it?"

"Well I guess it all depends on how you look at it."

"Nathan, what happened?" Haley asked, trying her best to stop jumping to conclusions and thinking the worst.

"Carrie kissed me," Nathan said in a low voice, ashamed of the fact.

"What?" Haley's voice was monotonous.

"Carrie kissed me," Nathan repeated.

Haley's mind tuned out as she tried to register what had happened. Well atleast it wasn't the extreme definition of bad, that would've been them having sex and declaring their undying love for each other. But kissing...that was bad.

Haley's heart clenched in her chest and she felt light-headed. Closing her eyes all Haley saw was the dream that she had had two weeks ago. Jamie was calling Carrie momma and Nathan and Carrie were making out on the bed. Nathan had a spiteful look on his face, as if he had no regards to Haley's feelings at all. And Carrie was hugging Nathan closer to her, rubbing the fact that she had stolen her husband in her face. Haley felt sick as she thought back on what she'd saw but atleast then it had been a dream, now it was a reality. Haley felt helplessness wash over her and a deep pain within her, one that she had only ever felt when she thought she'd lost Nathan for good after returning from the tour, when Nathan had proposed they divorce. It had almost killed her then and it was killing her now. She was losing her husband.

"Haley?" Nathan asked hesitantly. He was such an idiot. He knew he shouldn't have said anything but he couldn't lie to her.

"Did you return it?" Haley asked calmly, her voice blunt.

"What?"

"It's a simple question Nathan and it requires a yes or a no answer. Did you kiss her back?" Haley could feel her patience waning.

"Carrie kissed _me_ Haley," Nathan clarified.

"Well the last I knew it takes two to kiss. We kiss all the time. Hell I kiss you and you always kiss me back! Did you kiss her back too Nathan? You know what? I don't even want to know!" Haley snapped.

She leapt up from Nathan's lap and began to pace before him. She just needed to put some space between them for a minute so that she could think.

"Hales, it's not what you think. You have got to calm down," Nathan pleaded and stood too.

"Don't tell me to calm down Nathan!" Haley spun and stood before him, her hands on her hips and her eyes boring into his. "It takes two to kiss and judging from the fact that you haven't denied anything I'll take it that you did kiss her back. Why can't you just be a man and tell me what you did! Is there more that I should know about?"

"I...erm..."

"What?" Haley snapped.

"She went skinny-dipping in the pool...twice."

Nathan's heart broke as he saw Haley's face drop in shock. He hated to be the one to add to the pain but she needed to know everything and it was about time he told her everything. That morning he'd told her that Lucas needed to be a man and tell Lindsey about the kiss with Peyton. Well this is what he was trying to do here, be a man and tell Haley.

"Oh my god," Haley breathed.

"And-"

"There's more?" Haley asked fearfully, her voice small.

Nathan nodded hesitantly. He needed to tell her everything. She had a right to know.

"When Lucas and Lindsey came to dinner I called for you to help me get my trousers on," Nathan began.

"Oh god," Haley groaned, already sensing how bad it would be.

"She helped me and erm...she said some really inappropriate things like how I shouldn't be allowed to walk around shirtless in case she got turned on and flirted with me."

Haley exhaled a deep breath, "I miss college whores."

A silence overtook them and Nathan could practically hear Haley's mind ticking as she thought.

"Nathan, I need to know if you kissed her," Haley said quietly, her brown eyes looking at him with dread.

"I didn't kiss her back Haley," Nathan said softly but he could still see that she doubted him. Moving closer to her he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist. "I promise you Haley. She kissed me but I never moved my lips once. I did _not_ kiss her back. You believe me don't you?"

Haley looked up at her husband and saw the look of pure truth in his eyes. If he had kissed her she would have known. She could read him like the back of her hand and she was positive that he was telling the truth. Sighing, Haley exhaled the fight from her and melted into his arms.

Nodding she whispered, "I believe you."

Nathan let out a deep breath as he tightened his hold on her. He didn't ever want to lose her. These past few months had been a true wake up call to him and he valued Haley more now than he had ever done before. It was as if everyday his love for her grew, fulfilling him.

"It's nice to know she's hitting on my whole family," Haley murmured against Nathan's chest.

"She can try all she wants but we're not falling for her," Nathan promised as he kissed the top of Haley's head.

Haley sighed as she fully melted against Nathan and at once felt the tears pricking at her eyes. Coming home today she thought that she would snuggle up to Nathan and savour being with him. It had been a long day and she had missed him. But now she felt like she had taken a one hundred and eighty degree spin and everything she had once known was wrong. Carrie was nice-wrong! She should concentrate more on her own dreams-wrong! She could afford to spend more time away from home-wrong! All wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong! She didn't know what to expect anymore.

"Oh...sorry..."

Nathan and Haley turned their heads to see Carrie standing before them wearing a shocked expression. Nathan felt Haley tense in his arms and hugged her closer to him, tightening his arms around her, hoping that he would be able to shield her from anymore pain.

"I just thought that you two would be asleep by now," Carrie explained when they said nothing. "I was thirsty."

Haley nodded but the nod wasn't that she was acknowledging Carrie, it was that she was finally seeing her. Looking at her she saw the revealing nightwear she wore and the annoying way that she bit her lower lip, taking care to keep a lustful gaze on her husband. Haley felt repulsed. How had she not noticed this before? What if-? She felt terrible but she had to know. Fearfully she raised her gaze to look up at Nathan and let out a deep breath when she saw that his powerful blue eyes were fixated on her and only her.

Nathan shook his head, knowing that Haley had been checking to see if he was looking at Carrie or not. But why would he when all he ever wanted and loved was safely in his arms. Leaning down he captured her lips in a soft and love-filled kiss, ignoring their company. He didn't care about the nanny. He cared about his wife.

Haley grinned and invited the kiss, winding her arms around Nathan's neck and getting lost in his touch. Nathan moaned as he felt Haley's tongue tracing his lips and immediately opened to her, kissing her deeply with an immense amount of love and passion.

"Maybe I should go."

Nathan groaned as he felt Haley pull back when all he wanted to do was kiss her further. Stupid nanny. Why did they even hire her in the first place?

"Actually don't," Haley said with a blank look, "I'd rather you stay. Nathan and I would like to talk to you."

"Ok," Carrie said hesitantly as she moved further into the room. "Can I ask what this is about?"

Haley turned in Nathan's embrace so that her back rested against his chest. Nathan's arms encircled her waist and he dipped his head, laying it at the contour of her neck and shoulder, dropping a soft kiss there. He was there with her and that's all that she needed.

"It'll be ok baby, you can be mean," Nathan whispered to reassure her. "I'm right here with you."

Haley nodded, gaining some of Nathan's strength and trying her hardest to work out how to say this. But she realised that there was no easy way to say it at all. It just had to be said, no matter how much it hurt her to think that it had happened at all.

"You kissed my husband and let Jamie call you momma," Haley began calmly. But on the inside she was anything but calm. She was scratching this bitch's face for what she had done to her family.

Carrie's face dropped at Haley's words. She hadn't actually been expecting Nathan to tell Haley anything, not after what he'd said at the club last night about her not knowing everything.

"I...Haley, I don't know what came over us," Carrie began regretfully, "I mean-"

"Is this some kind of joke?" Nathan spat out.

"No, we-"

"We didn't do anything, you did all the work," Nathan stated. He could feel his temper rising. Who the hell was she to come in here and then accuse him of something that he hadn't done? He never kissed her back! Even Haley knew that.

"Nathan," Haley spoke soothingly, her hand rubbing across his forearm that was still around her, "Let her speak."

"What? Why Haley? It's all a bunch of bull!"

"Because, continue please Carrie."

Carrie continued hesitantly, "We didn't mean to hurt you Haley. The kiss was an accident. It wasn't in anyway intentional and I'm sorry that this hurt you but really, we never meant for it to happen."

"And what about Jamie?"

"Honestly Haley, I don't know what to say there. I mean you haven't been home as much and I've been here a lot. Maybe that somehow confused him," Carrie explained.

Haley nodded, "You're right about Jamie but wrong about Nathan."

"Sorry?"

"Jamie probably was confused but I know that the only kissing that took place was you kissing Nathan, not him kissing you back," Haley stated steadily.

"Is that what he told you?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah, it's what I told her Carrie. Maybe you've heard of it before. It's called the truth," Nathan said sarcastically. How had he put up with this woman for so long?

"Haley, he's lying. He did kiss me back!" Carrie accused.

"Haley, don't listen to her," Nathan pleaded, kissing her ear. "You know that I wouldn't do that. You know that I've only ever wanted you."

Haley shook her head, giving up. Atleast now she definitely knew that her nanny lied.

"Well did Nathan lie about the skinny-dipping and the flirting too?" Haley asked directly to Carrie.

Carrie looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Well?" Haley asked again.

"I-maybe he wasn't looking closely or misinterpreted what I said for flirting or-"

"You know I asked you not to wear a bikini and instead you do something worse! What if Jamie had seen you?" Haley finally felt her resolve slipping. As much as she'd tried not to let Carrie get to her it now felt like she was a deadly disease infiltrating her.

"But he didn't see me and he was asleep anyway."

"Well here's a little fact for you Carrie: kids wake up!"

"I didn't think he would!"

"What about the flirting?"

"A little harmless flirting never did anybody any harm."

Haley gasped at Carrie's words. Carrie even had the guts to look at Nathan as she said it.

"You're hitting on _my_ husband right now!"

"Well maybe if you were around a little more he wouldn't need me as a substitute!"

Haley felt like she'd been hit by a ton of bricks. So this was the reality of Miss Conniving Carrie with the surname Bitch was it?

"Don't you dare talk to Haley like that!" Nathan defended. He would never ever sit down and watch as somebody abused Haley. She did not deserve it.

Carrie looked to Nathan speechless before turning back to Haley.

"I might just go back to bed and-"

"Momma."

Haley followed the voice and small sob and saw her son. She made to move forward but Carrie beat her to it.

"Yes Jamie?" Carrie turned and made to reach out to him.

"Don't you dare touch him! He is not your son and never will be! I'm the one who bore and raised him, not you so don't you dare think for a second that you can take my place in his life!" Haley warned.

"Oh yeah, because you've been such a great mother that you've been here with him. No wonder he's been calling _you_ his mother."

"Momma!"

Haley's breath caught in her throat as James ran forward. Carrie opened her arms and Haley's heart shattered into a million shards. Her son no longer loved her. She didn't matter anymore. But at the last moment James dodged Carrie and his small feet pattered towards her. Haley felt the tears damping her cheeks as she kneeled down and James flew into her arms.

"Momma," James whispered.

"It's ok baby, momma's here. I'm here baby, I'm here," Haley repeated like a mantra, doing her best to soothe both her and her son.

"Momma, I didn't mean to! Please don't hate me momma! I love you momma. I didn't mean to call Nanny Carrie momma! Please don't stop loving me momma! Please!" James begged, his wide hazel eyes shining up to Haley.

"Jamie, what happened?" Nathan asked as he too kneeled down.

"I had a bad dream. Momma doesn't love me anymore because I called Nanny Carrie momma," James' voice was filled with fear.

"Jamie, I love you so much and I will never stop loving you or start hating you. You're my baby boy. You're stuck with me," Haley reassured.

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise," Haley promised and linked her little finger with James'.

Haley pulled James into a hug, cradling his head and kissing him as he calmed, his cries now turning to small sobs. Nathan wiped away Haley's tears and kissed her forehead softly before rubbing a fatherly hand over his son's back. Carrie watched the scene unfold before her, a poisonous jealousy and yearning shining through her eyes.

"Momma," James asked as he pulled back. "Why were you shouting?"

"Erm..." Haley looked worriedly to Nathan.

"Tell him the truth Hales," Nathan encouraged.

Haley nodded, "Nanny Carrie and I were having an argument."

James frowned, "Is it about what she said after dinner?"

Nathan and Haley looked at each other curiously before turning their heads simultaneously to Carrie. Carrie stood with a worried face, her eyes unmoving from James.

"What did she say after dinner Jamie?" Nathan prodded.

"I-" James hesitated, looking between the three adults' faces.

"Jamie," Nathan said sternly.

"She said sometimes she pretends I'm her son," James admitted shamefully and looked down. "But I'm not her son momma, I'm yours."

"What?" Haley was shocked as she stood, her hands finding their way to her hips.

Nathan picked up James in his arms and stood too, beside his wife.

"Erm...well Jamie is such a sweet kid and I wish that when I have a son he'll be just like Jamie," Carrie rushed out, a nervous smile displayed on her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Nathan looked to her disgustedly. Carrie gulped.

"Let me tell you something Carrie: it's one thing wanting to have a son like mine but it's another thing wanting to have my son," Haley informed.

"I know and I-"

"You're fired!" Nathan cut her off.

He'd had enough and was finally seeing her for what she was: a twisted, manipulative homewrecker.

"What?" Carrie and Haley asked, both shocked.

"You're fired," Nathan re-enforced calmly.

"You can't fire me," Carrie panicked. "Who will look after Jamie?"

"I will," Nathan looked to Haley, ignoring Carrie's presence, and convinced her. "Haley, I'm not exactly working so I'm with Jamie all day anyway. I could look after him. What do you say buddy? You wanna hang around with your daddy all day?"

"Yeah!" James enthused excitedly.

"Well ok then," Haley agreed. Nathan smiled as he leaned down to kiss her sweetly.

"But-" Carrie once again broke them apart.

"Carrie, I would like you out of this house in the morning and I'd prefer it if you stayed in the pool house tonight," Haley stated.

"You can't do that, my contract hasn't finished yet," Carrie fought.

"But in your contract it states that we can fire you at any time and then gives a list of reasons why, a few of which are being unprofessional and breaking the household rules. So I think you'll find that you can be on your way and leave us be," Haley told.

"I-but-I-Jamie, won't you miss me?" Carrie asked, desperately looking to the four year old.

James looked between Nathan, Haley and Carrie's faces, confused. Then he remembered something that his dad had told him not long ago.

"Momma said you have to go Nanny Carrie and you should listen to her."

Haley turned to James as did Nathan, both proud of the choice their son had made. Haley held James' cheek and gave him a kiss.

Carrie watched the family and how happy they were. Her heart fell as she finally realised that their unity could not be meddled with. She would never be able to take Haley's place in this family. Not when that place was reserved for the exceptional and admirable woman that Haley was.

Carrie nodded, "I'll be out first thing in the morning."

The family looked back to her as she walked away. However just before she reached the door she once again turned to face them.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry for everything and I am truly grateful that you guys gave me this opportunity. It was great while it lasted."

Carrie's departing words shook them as she left, leaving them forever. Haley let out a heavy breath as Nathan pulled her back into his arms. Haley turned, leaning her head heavily against Nathan's chest. Nathan's arms encircled Haley's waist, the other keeping a firm grip on James as he rested his head sleepily on his shoulder. Haley smiled softly to her son, caressing his hair.

"How about we get you to bed honey?" Haley asked. James nodded drowsily.

Haley turned, Nathan following her and they both walked up the stairs, reeling from the night's happenings. The house was dark and the only light on upstairs was the light from the guest room...Carrie's room. Nathan saw Haley tense as they walked past the room on the way to James'. Entering James' room Haley finally relaxed.

Nathan laid James down on the bed gently and pulled up the covers around him, tucking him in. Haley sat down on the bed beside James whilst Nathan hovered beside them, ever the protector.

"Sweetie, it's been a long night and I'm sorry for some of what happened. But you try and go to sleep now ok? And remember that we're only in our room if you need us ok?" Haley assured, kissing his forehead.

"Ok, night," James whispered, his eyes already falling shut.

"Night."

Nathan and Haley left the room, leaving the door open slightly, before entering their own and turning on a lamp. Haley immediately walked towards the bathroom, picking up her pyjamas on the way.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom first. I won't be long," Haley mumbled, her back turned to Nathan, before rushing into their ensuite bathroom as if she couldn't wait to be away from him.

Nathan felt abandoned as she rushed from him like he was some sort of disease she couldn't bear to be beside for another second. He'd royally screwed up this time and he had no idea what else he could do about it. He'd finally told her the truth and apologised for all that had happened. Plus he'd fired Carrie. Nathan smirked as he remembered the gobsmacked look on her face when the words had fallen from his mouth. He was relieved that she would no longer be around to cause havoc with her fruitless schemes and that he could now fully concentrate on his marriage and son. They'd lost enough precious time recently as it was. He couldn't afford to lose anymore.

Nathan jumped as the bathroom door opened and Haley emerged. Her eyes were downcast as she pulled back the covers of their king size bed and climbed into the left side of the bed-her side of the bed. Closing her eyes she turned onto her side. Nathan smiled as he thought back to when they had first had that king size bed delivered to this house.

"_Haley, baby, you have no idea how good this feels," Nathan's eyes were closed. _

"_I think I do," Haley said. _

_They had moved into the house one week after Nathan and Haley had seen it. After all it was only shoe money. They couldn't let it go. Now here they were in their new bedroom with boxes stacked all around them, waiting to be unpacked. James was too busy playing in his own room to care about his parents. _

"_No you don't," Nathan laughed. _

"_And why not?" Haley asked. _

_Nathan was sprawled out on his back on their newly delivered king size bed. Now he remembered why he had bought it. The mattress was very comfortable, not too soft so that your body would sink into it but not so hard that you'd hate it either. It was in between and perfect. Haley was lying in Nathan's arms on top of him. As soon as she'd seen her husband lying on their new bed she'd climbed atop him and snuggled into his arms. _

"_Haley, the whole point is to see how comfortable it is by actually lying on the mattress, not by lying on the husband who's lying on the mattress," Nathan informed. Haley turned to face him._

"_What's the point? I'll only be sleeping more on you than on the mattress," Haley said, kissing Nathan softly. _

"_I guess that's true but you have to try it," Nathan insisted rolling them over so that now he hovered above her whilst she lay on the mattress. _

"_Oh my god," Haley breathed. "Forget you I'm sleeping on this thing for the rest of my life!"_

_Nathan's heart warmed at hearing Haley say _for the rest of my life_. That's exactly how he wanted it to be. Nothing less and nothing more. As long as they were together he knew that he'd be ok. But he couldn't bear the thought of losing her. _

"_What? That wasn't the idea!" _

"_Are you feeling a little jealous?" Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck._

"_No!"_

"_Then what's the problem?" Haley asked innocently. _

"_Actually Haley, you're right. You sleep on this for the rest of your life and I'll just sleep on the other end of the bed. You have fun with your mattress," Nathan said. _

"_I will." _

_Nathan rubbed a hand over his face before flipping over again so that he now lay on his back. He's been tossing and turning for the past hour and couldn't get to sleep for the life of him. He felt cold and empty. Nathan was so accustomed to having Haley wrapped in his arms that sleep rarely came without her. Nathan looked towards her form as she lay on her side, turned away from him, sleeping serenely. He knew that it wouldn't take much just to move towards her and wrap an arm around her waist. But he couldn't. He had to wait for her to give in. Nathan sighed again before inching closer to Haley. He was nearly there all he had to do was- _

_Nathan grinned as he felt Haley roll over and into his side. She looked up to him before shrugging and nestling further in his arms. _

"_I thought you were asleep," Nathan said, happily wrapping his arms around her small form. _

"_I couldn't sleep with all your huffing and puffing," Haley muttered. _

"_Tell the truth Hales."_

"_And what's that?"_

"_You couldn't sleep without me," Nathan said cockily. _

_Haley looked up at him shocked before admitting, "I couldn't sleep without you."_

_Nathan smirked as he pulled her body over him so that she straddled him and joined their lips in a fiery kiss. Haley gasped as she felt Nathan's tongue probing at her lips whilst his hands massaged...everything. _

"_Don't worry, I couldn't sleep without you either," Nathan whispered before capturing her lips once more. _

Nathan smiled as he broke out of his thoughts. He leaned down and kissed Haley's head softly before departing for the bathroom. Haley released a breath and her eyes shot open. What had she done to deserve this night? She'd questioned her husband's fidelity, her son's love and her own state of mind. Had she made the right choice? Hearing that Carrie had kissed Nathan killed her. For a moment she'd felt as if a great hot iron had come striking down on her forehead with an 'I told you so' written on it. But as soon as the thought had come Haley had discarded it. She knew that Nathan would never do anything to hurt her. But still she questioned him and that sickened her to her very core. What kind of a wife was she that she couldn't even trust her husband or her son for that matter? She had been terrified that James would run to Carrie instead of her and she couldn't ever bear the thought of losing him. The whole night had been very overwhelming and stressful and all Haley wanted to do now was to cuddle up in Nathan's arms and sleep.

Nathan re-entered the room and climbed into bed. Nestling himself under the covers he turned to face Haley and was in shock. Scooting closer to her he brought a concerned hand to her face and wiped away her tears.

"Please don't cry Haley," Nathan begged. He hated seeing her crying but the fact that he was the reason that she was shedding pure tears now tore at him.

Haley shook her head and looked into Nathan's patient face. He wasn't with Carrie, he was

here, with her.

"Haley, talk to me baby."

Haley didn't know where to start, "You know, I had a dream a couple of weeks ago that Jamie called Carrie his mother and didn't want me. Then I went to find you to tell you what had happened but you were too busy making out with Carrie to care."

"What?" Nathan asked.

Her tears increased causing Nathan's heart to break. Pulling Haley closer to him he wrapped his arm around her waist whilst caressing the soft contours of her face. He guided her eyes to meet with his and wiped away her tears.

"Haley, it was a dream that will never come true. That I promise you."

"Nathan Scott, I swear to God that if you ever do hurt me I will not stand for it."

Nathan knew it wasn't an empty threat, "I know."

Haley sighed, "I'm so tired Nathan."

Nathan nodded. She wasn't only tired physically but she was exhausted emotionally and mentally. The night had been hard on them all but it was hardest on Haley because she'd had no inkling of the happenings prior to today.

"I know baby. Hales, I love you so much. I don't ever want to imagine you walking out of my life and leaving me. I'd be lost without you," Nathan whispered, a raw emotion projecting through his voice.

Haley smiled, "I love you too. Always and forever right?"

"Right."

Nathan leaned in and captured Haley's lips in a soft kiss, taking his time to show her how much he loved her. He poured all of his lust and need for her into that passionate kiss, kissing her until her lips were swollen and her breath was laboured. Pulling back Nathan kissed her forehead before opening his arms to her. Turning to lay on his back he felt her roll into his side, her body falling perfectly into place against his. Nathan's arms tightened around her, holding her as she finally succumbed to sleep. He watched her sleep and knew that he always wanted it to be like this. He didn't want to be without her. They'd be together always and forever. He knew it.

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**

**Lax**


	10. This Is For Keeps by ItalHunni28

AN/ This is an amazing brand new chapter for the challenge

**AN/ This is a repost of ItalHunni28's This Is For Keeps. Love the one shot! Also, I just wanted to add that the polls will be CLOSING TOMORROW AT MIDNIGHT MY TIME! So get your votes in 'cause not a lot of people are voting and your vote decides the winners.**

**Author: ItalHunni28**

**Rating: T**

**Title: This Is For Keeps **

**A/N: FOR THE GET RID OF CARRIE CHALLENGE! **Okay so I decided to take the challenge…this is what I did while I was in California and I'm pissed off that I didn't see Mark Scwahn otherwise I would've given him a piece of my mind for killing us Naley fans for the past few months. ALSO: **I wrote this BEFORE Tuesday's epi,** which, BTW, was frigging awesome! Okay so here's my fic for the challenge…enjoy!

232323

Pain. Such a simple word, but can be inflicted upon so many. This single term brings the worst of life to anything and anyone. It doesn't care who it hurts. It doesn't show concern and right now, for the one lying on the floor in their apartment, was no exception. Pain comes in many forms; physical, emotional, personal… For Melanie Walters, the pain that she felt was all of the above.

Melanie, commonly called Mel, felt pain from every angle. The lactic acid build-up in her abdomen was one of the forms of pain that she felt at this particular second. It was part of her daily schedule, this physical pain. Normally, after 150 sit-ups, she'd let the pain reside and continue with her daily activities. Today, she received a disturbing visit from her older sister and it had sent Mel into a state of disbelief. The news that her sister informed her of was that she had adopted a child. Of course, Mel was excited at first. However, once Mel had caught a glance of the little boy with raven black hair, she became uneasy. The boy was about 4 years old with a pair of the most innocent blue eyes that she had come to know. These eyes were filled with knowledge, fear and a certain glow for something that Mel couldn't put her finger on. When her sister introduced the young boy to her, Mel had received a bad feeling and it nestled itself in the pit of her stomach…like the ones she would receive when she came face-to-face with a guilty human who tried to hide the guilt from the other. She was familiar with this feeling because it was something that she was forced to face everyday. It was a part of her job.

Melanie had the fearful look plastered on the young boy's face in her mind. The more she pictured it, the more anger built up inside of her. The more anger, the more she inflicted pain upon her body. Her abdomen became almost unbearable at this point. She had completed a new grand total of 317 sit-ups before she could no longer bear the pain of the lactate build-up. She took a deep breath and relaxed her muscles. She rose from the spot on the floor and walked to her tiny kitchen to grab a bottle of Gatorade to regenerate her salts. She walked to her couch and collapsed on it. She closed her eyes and recalled her recent encounter with her sister.

_Flashback_

_Mel was on her stomach, pushing her body weight off of the floor. She bounced, chin only the floor as the burn in her arms began to make itself present. She pushed up and down, exhaling every time that her chin touched the floor. She was interrupted by a controlled knock on her door. She arose from her position on her stomach to answer it. She took a peek through her peephole and saw her sister outside of the door. She grinned and rolled her eyes. Mel unlocked the door and was greeted by her older sister, Carrie._

"_Hey Mel."_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Can't an older sister just say hi to her little sis?"_

_Melanie wasn;t buying her sister's politeness. There was a hidden plot and she would find out what it was._

"_I'm not buying it Carrie, so just spill."_

_Carrie smirked at Mel. Her smirk turned into a wide grin. Mel knew this look on her older sister; it was the look of pure excitement. Mel had recognized it instantly. There was no denying that Carrie was excited about something. Melanie sighed and raised her left eyebrow to encourage her sister to tell what she was so excited about. Carrie took a deep breath…_

"_I adopted a kid." Melanie looked at Carrie in surprise. She raised both eyebrows to express her shock._

"_You did what?"_

"_I adopted a kid."_

"_Um…" Mel was at a loss for words. "…Congrats?"_

"_That's it? That's all you can say?"_

"_What do you want me to say?"_

"_Be a little more enthusiastic…you're an aunt!"_

_Carrie hugged Mel and Mel just stood there being enveloped by her sister. Mel couldn't shake the bad feeling that she held in the pit of her stomach. Carrie was completely oblivious to the fact that Melanie had just stood there. Carrie released Mel and stared at her before realizing something._

"_OH! Where's my head at? You wanna meet him?"_

"_Uh-"_

"_-Of course you do! Wait right here I'll get him."_

_Carrie left Mel standing in the same spot. Carrie disappeared only a moment before returning with a little boy holding her hand. His raven hair complimented his blue eyes. He was afraid and it was evident. Carrie placed the boy in front of her and placed a hand on either of his shoulders._

"_Mel, this is Jamie…Jamie? This is your new Aunt Melanie."_

_Mel walked towards Jamie and kneeled to be eye-level with him. She held out her hand for Jamie to shake. He looked at her hand and then at her. He grabbed it with hesitation. Mel saw the fear in his expression and she scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. __**Why is he so afraid?**__ Carrie could see the confusion in Mel's face and instantly became nervous. She wrapped an arm around Jamie's shoulders._

"_Jamie, why don't you go play Play Station while I talk to Melanie?"_

_Jamie looked at Melanie as if to ask if it was okay. Melanie nodded and pointed to the direction of the TV. Jamie walked with caution to where the TV was and sat down on the couch. He grabbed the controller and saw that a game of NBA Live was paused on screen. He sighed and a small tear rolled down his cheek. __**I used to play this with daddy…I wish he were here.**_

_Melanie and Carrie made their way to the kitchen._

"_Want a drink? Water?"_

"_No…but I do need a favour from you…"_

"_I knew it. What is it?"_

"_I need you to get me two plane tickets to Italy."_

"_Italy?"_

"_Yeah. Jamie wants to go there and-"_

"_-And you thought because of my connections I'd be able to get you those tickets in a heartbeat?"_

"_Well…yeah."_

"_I dunno Carrie."_

"_Please…you got connections…please?"_

_Mel looked at Carrie with utter disbelief._

"_You think that because I'm government respected that I'll help you without knowing why?"_

"_You wanna know why? Because that kid deserves the best. He told me that he's always wanted to go to Italy and damn it if I can give it to him, then I will!"_

_Mel looked at Carrie and nodded. _

"_Fine. Just don't disappoint me Carrie."_

"_I won't."_

_Mel nodded and walked over to her laptop that sat on the kitchen table. She typed in her password to activate the use of the computer and logged in. She was told that she had 4 unread messages in her inbox, all of which were from work. New assignments were waiting for her later that day. She didn't open them, but could tell what they were due to the codes under the subject column. Carrie hovered over Mel's shoulder and watched as she worked her magic._

"_When do you want them for?"_

"_ASAP."_

"_This evening, 9:52?"_

"_Perfect."_

_Mel purchased and reserved the 2 seats for a direct flight from Tree Hill to Rome. She printed the receipt. Carrie went to grab it, but Mel swiped it before Carrie could get a hold of it._

"_I'll hold onto this…my credit card after all…" Carrie smirked and shrugged._

"_Okay Jamie! Let's go!"_

_Jamie ran to Carrie and she took his tiny hand. Mel looked at Jamie and he looked at her as Carrie walked the both of them out of the apartment. In the one glance where Jamie looked back, was a cry for help. Not many could see it, seeing as how he had the same look as many adopted kids would have, but when one has been in Mel's line of work for an excessive period of time, that look was almost __**too**__ familiar._

_End Flashback_

Melanie had lay on the couch rubbing her temples, trying to figure out what exactly she had seen in Jamie. Sure, he was afraid, but the question that Melanie was trying to answer was why? **Why did Jamie look like he did? Why was he silently crying for help? **Mel shook her head violently. **Maybe you're just being over analytical.** Mel sighed and went to take a shower. When she had finished her shower, she prepared herself for work. She made her way over to her laptop and opened up her inbox. She clicked on the first message and deleted it. It was just a reminder of stupid functions that she had to attend to. She opened the next two and they were the same thing; stupid reminders. She clicked on the final one and expected it to be the same as the previous 3, but it wasn't. Her boss had put her on a new assignment. Mel instantly became excited. She scrolled down to the info portion of the e-mail. It read:

**Missing Child  
James Lucas Scott  
4 years & 7 months  
Missing Since: Last Tuesday  
No Suspects!**

Melanie wondered what could be so important about this case. She scrolled further for more info.

_James "Jamie" Scott was last seen on March 18 of this year at the wedding of his uncle, Lucas Scott. Parents of the child are Nathan Scott and Haley James-Scott. Parents are concerned the child's abduction may have something to do with Nathan Scott's father, Dan Scott who was released from the local jail last week. He had confessed to 2nd degree murder approximately 5 years ago for the murder of his older brother, Keith Scott, No further info is known about the abduction. Below is a photo of the missing child._

Mel scrolled further down the page and when her eyes rested on the picture of the child and Mel's eyes widened. She swallowed the lump in her throat. The face of the child was so familiar. Blue eyes stared back at her and she examined the young boy's features This child looked identical to her "nephew." The only difference was that this child that she was staring at had sandy blonde hair and in his expression lay happiness, not fear. Mel was now in pain. The child in the picture was her "nephew" and the one to blame for all of this was her older sister.

232323

_I love you more than I should  
So much more than is good for me  
More than is good  
I am falling  
Say my name  
And I lie in the sound_

Haley listened to the soft music playing on the stereo throughout the house. Today was the first time that she hadn't cried since her son went missing. She had left him in Peyton's care for the day and before she knew it, he was gone…just like that. Brooke had been searching for Jamie day and night; 24/7 and hadn't found a trace of him anywhere. Haley lay on Jamie's bed, curled into a ball and grabbed onto his pillow. It smelled like him. She found it hard to breathe and before she knew it, her tears were falling again. She looked up and saw the framed photo of the 3 of them, her, Nathan and Jamie, on his night table. The 3 of them were sitting on a bench. Jamie had a face full of chocolate ice cream and his face was scrunched in disgust because if one were looking at the picture, they would see that Jamie was witnessing Nathan and Haley in a light lip-lock. Haley grabbed the frame and gently ran her hand over it. That was a happy time.

_Everybody thinks you're well  
Everybody thinks of me  
Watching it fall apart  
Falling under your spell  
But, you're fooling yourself  
You're fooling yourself_

Haley had to stop thinking about Jamie and she had tried to believe that he was okay. However, given the history of her luck for the past week or so, she had no reason to believe that her son was safe; especially if he was in the hands of Dan Scott. Haley found herself staring at the photo of the 3 of them. Her eyes wandered to her and Nathan. They were in a lip lock and both had a smile on their faces. Her mind wandered off to another time when a similar moment had occurred. Before any of this happened, before her failed marriage and before the idea of marriage had even presented itself.

_Flashback_

_Nathan and Haley were back in high school, sitting on a bench, out on the quad. Nathan wanted to speak to her._

"_I'm trying to apologize…for dragging you out of class for the past few days-"_

"_-Oh Nathan, I had fun…"_

"_And you got an F on your exam." Haley looked at Nathan defeated._

"_Well so what? I make my own choices and I choose to be with you."_

"_That's the problem. I love being with you, but the real Haley…the one that I got all crushed out on? I'd hate to see anything happen to you. I like __**you**__. And I like the fact that someone like you sees something in someone like me."_

_Haley nodded. "Somebody like me or me?"_

_Nathan smirked. "You already know the answer to that…"_

_He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. Both of them had smiles on their face and those smiles remained as their lips touched._

_End Flashback_

Haley shook herself out of the memory that seemed to have happened so long ago. Long ago when she was certain that the events that had recently taken place would never happen to her. Her life had become a joke to pain and it would literally laugh at her and pick on her. It wouldn't leave her alone. She tried to fight it, but doing so was impossible. She was still scrunched into a ball, as if she was trying to protect her heart. She held the frame and brought it to her chest. The tears continued to fall and the sobs increased in volume with every breath she took.

NS&HJS

Nathan unlocked the door to the once happy household. He entered and dropped his keys on the kitchen counter. He entered through the back door. He locked it and sighed. He could hear soft music playing throughout the house.

_Sidewalks  
Running away from the streets we knew  
Sidewalks  
Like the time we thought was made for you_

He took a seat on one of the bar stools near the island and buried his head in his hand. The tears were coming and he knew it. He hated his life right now. He lost the 2 most important things in his life, his wife and son. **This is what I get huh? This is what I get for being honest? **A moment flashed in his mind. He was forced to live a memory that he would gladly switch for right now.

_Flashback_

_Haley had just returned home from the hospital after being hit by Daunte as payment for winning the state championships. He told Haley that the accident was his entire fault, that he was the reason for her being bedridden. He told her and she left. He went to Karen's afterward and convinced her to come home, and she did. The two of them sat on their bed and Nathan was making Haley comfortable. She grazed his muscular arm with her slender fingers. He looked at her and she gave him a smile…he loved that smile._

"_Now I know why they call it __**true love**_

_Nathan retaliated her statement in the only way he knew how. He leaned down and placed his lips on hers and latched them together for a kiss describing true love._

_End Flashback_

Nathan was brought out of his happy memory when he heard sobs echoing through the house. He stood from his spot and ran upstairs and followed the sobs to his son's bedroom. He stopped when he saw the love of his life. Her back was to him as she lay in the fetal position. He wiped any tears that fell from his face. He had to stay strong for her and be there for her, even if she didn't want to be near him. Despite what she said, she needed him right now and they both knew it and they both knew that he needed her.

_Oh, don't lose your head  
Cuz none of us were angels  
And you know I love you  
Yeah_

Nathan took a deep breath and entered his son's room. He looked around and saw his son's sanctuary, where he played, where he forgot all of his troubles. Nathan sighed silently, missing his son and his wife. He carefully made his way over to the bed and was hesitant to lay beside Haley. **The heart wants what it wants.** He sat on the bed and put his left hand on her shoulder, but she only continued to cry. He swung his legs onto the bed and enveloped Haley into his arms. He was spooning her and he sighed in relief when she didn't move out of his grasp. Nathan pulled Haley closer to him and his worst fear happened. She was shifting under his arms. He lightened his grip on her and she turned to face him and snuggled into his chest. He sighed in relief.

Nathan wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and the hair on his neck stood as her head came into contact with his firm chest. She draped her left arm across his waist and hugged him. Their legs were intertwined and he looked at her. She was tired and her face was tear-stained. Her eyes closed and soon she was asleep. Cautiously, Nathan placed a lingering kiss on her temple. As soon as his lips left her head, she snuggled closer to him and soon, he too, fell asleep.

232323

It was 4:07 PM and Mel was waiting for Carrie. She heard a knock on her door and went to answer it. She opened and there was Carrie and Jamie. Mel had to make sure that her "nephew" was the missing child of Nathan and Haley Scott. The two in the doorway entered the apartment. Jamie played PS3 while Mel ushered Carrie to her bedroom to speak with her.

"Okay, I'm gonna make this quick because I have an appointment at 6:00…I got an e-mail today from work for a new assignment and it was of a missing child. That child was Jamie."

"No…it couldn't have been."

"Carrie…did you kidnap him?"

"Wh-"

"-Tell me! I've had a long day and I'm not up for your bullshit…tell me the truth!"

"I didn't."

"Really?" Silence.

"Carrie, you will _not_ get away with this. Just tell me…did you abduct this child? The kid had blue eyes and sandy blonde hair…"

"Jamie's hair is black."

"We live in the 21st century Carrie…we DO have hair dye." Silence.

"I have to go to the bathroom." After Carrie entered the bathroom, Mel exited her room and walked over to where Jamie sat. He was playing NBA Live, no paying attention to the game.

"Can I ask you some questions?" He nodded.

"What's your real name?"

"J-James Lucas S-Scott."

"You don't have to be afraid…are you 4?" He nodded. "What's your daddy's name?"

"Nathan Scott."

"And your mommy's?" He didn't speak. Mel sighed.

"You have to tell me Jamie."

"Nanny Carrie said that she's my mama now because my real mama doesn't love me anymore…"

Mel shook her head repulsed. "Your real mommy loves you a lot. She's crying right now because she can't find you." Jamie sat in silence. "Can you tell me your mommy's name?"

"I'm his mommy." Mel turned and saw Carrie behind her giving her a death glare. Carrie marched over to Jamie and grabbed his hand, pulling him up from the couch. "Who do you think you are? Asking a child questions like that? You'll confuse him."

"I think you're the one who's confused. This is _not_ your child. He belongs to someone and there are people suffering because of what you've done. People are taking blame for your actions Carrie. His parents are TORN! YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS…"

"And what are you gonna do Mel? Turn me in?" Mel glared at Carrie. Could she betray her sister? Carrie smirked evilly.

"See Mel? I'm not worried. You never _did_ have a backbone. At least when I want something I go for it…" Melanie ignored Carrie.

"Jamie…I'm going to see your parents. Do you want me to take you home to them?"

"She's lying Jamie. Aunt Melanie is a bad person…she doesn't know daddy."

After that, Jamie and Carrie left. When the door closed, Mel reached into her pocket and pulled out a small device. She pressed a button and then pressed another…it played back. _**You never did have a backbone…**_ Mel pressed another button, stopping it.

"We'll see about that."

232323

Nathan woke up. He lay in the same position that he had fallen into. He looked at Haley. She was still there leaning into his chest. She made him the happiest man alive and he couldn't help but feel guilty for his stupid mistakes. He was never attracted to Carrie in anyway, but yet he still made the one he loves believe otherwise. Nathan had become so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the doorbell. It woke up Haley. Not a word was exchanged. The two of them descended the stairs and answered the door. The two people in the doorway and flashed their police badges and they let them in the house.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott, I'm Officer Walters and this is Officer Hernandez. We have some questions about your son's case."

The 4 of them went to the kitchen. Haley and Nathan in front of the police and Nathan slipped his hand into Haley's. He missed her like crazy and she missed him as well. They pulled the chairs out and took a seat. Walters spoke.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott we're going to try and make this as brief as we possibly can because we are aware that there is no way that this is easy for you. You've stated that the child's grandfather, Dan Scott, is a possible suspect due to the fact that he has committed a few crimes, the primary being murdering his brother Keith. Are there any other reasons to believe that he did abduct your son?"

Haley and Nathan gazed at each other and he could see the tears reforming in Haley's eyes. **Stay strong Nathan. Be there for her.** Nathan grabbed Haley's hand again to comfort her and he traced small circles on her knuckles to calm her down. He turned to the officer who questioned him.

"We kept Jamie away from Dan to protect Jamie from him. We didn't want our son to be exposed to Dan because Dan has this thing where he likes t control people and turn them into the worst form of themselves. We figured that because we kept Jamie from him, he would want to get to him to keep him away from us like we did. Dan lives in an eye-for-an-eye world."

Walters nodded and looked at Nathan. All they wanted was for Jamie to be placed in their arms. Walters sighed.

"Are you certain that Dan Scott is the _only_ possible suspect?" Nathan and Haley nodded. "There was no one else close to the child that may have been able to persuade him in anyway? No teacher, family friend, Nanny?"

Haley's face went from sad to worried in a split second. Her eyes widened and realized that Carrie may be a suspect in all of this. "Carrie…Carrie was Jamie's nanny. I fired her after…"

Haley froze and tears began to form again. Anger overtook her body and the hand that Nathan held on to was pulled from his grasp. Walters perked up at the mention of another possible suspect.

"Yes? Go on." Haley looked at Walters, who looked at Hernandez. "Mike? Call my travel agent, ask her for information about 2 tickets that I purchased for a flight this evening at 9:52, a direct flight to Rome, Italy. After that, call the chief and tell him to get backup and cover the gate." Mike Hernandez looked at Melanie. He was confused.

"Why?"

"Just do it…trust me on this one." Mike nodded and left the kitchen with his cell phone in tow. Mel turned her attention to the couple in front of her who looked on at her in confusion. She took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes and became nervous. **I have to tell them. I cannot not tell them.**

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott, this doesn't seem…this isn't the easiest thing for me to do or say. There are a lot of confusing and difficult cases in my line of work. I'm forced to do things that I would almost never do and I've had many cases like yours passed and thrown onto me. This case however, is among the most difficult to accept."

Haley stared at Melanie. "Why?"

"Because the outcome of this case isn't good for me, either way. I make my own decisions and I hope that the choice that I make today doesn't affect me negatively."

"What are you saying?" Nathan was worried and Mel looked at the 2 of them.

"I have some info about your son that you'd want to know. I didn't tell you right away because I had to certain. Before I tell you this, you have to tell me the full name of your nanny."

"Carrie Walters." Melanie stared blankly at them.

"You've just confirmed my fears." Nathan and Haley were paying attention. They watched as Melanie whipped out a small device and Mel's heart bet rapidly in her chest. She lay the small device on the table and she pressed the play button. "This may be disturbing to both of you. All I ask is that you hold any questions that you may have until _after_ you hear this okay?"

Nathan and Haley nodded. The 3 of them listened as Carrie's voice filled the room. _**I have to go to the bathroom.**_ Footsteps were then heard. Within a minute Jamie's sweet voice could be heard and what he said almost made Haley vomit. _**Nanny Carrie said that she's my mama now because my real mommy doesn't love me anymore.**_Nathan wrapped a comforting arm around Haley, but she removed his arm. They continued to listen. _**His parents are TORN. YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS… What are you gonna do? Turn me in? **_Melanie stopped the recorder and looked at Nathan and Haley. She figured that they had had enough. Melanie looked at them.

"Wh- How?"

"Like I said…I had to be certain…Carrie's my older sister and she's not in her right frame of mind. She came to me and asked for a favour and that favour was for 2 tickets to Rome…for her and her son. That flight leaves at 9:52 tonight ad I guarantee that your son and Carrie will be on that flight. Now, if you wish to be present, there are a few precautions that must be taken and rules to be followed. Also, this may be shocking but Carrie dyed Jamie's hair…to raven black."

Haley looked at Nathan with hatred. She excused herself and headed upstairs. Nathan stared after her and told Mel to wait for them while he spoke to Haley. They would accompany them to the airport and bring his son back home safely. Nathan headed upstairs and went Jamie's room only to find Haley in their room sitting on their bed. She was in tears. He walked in.

"Are you proud of your whore's accomplishments?"

"There wasn't _anything_ going on between Carrie and I."

"Right…and I _didn't _walk in on the two of you naked in our bathroom right?"

"I swear that, that was nothing. I already told you that she had a crush and she thought that I felt the same, but I didn't and still don't. I said it once and I'll say it again as many times as it takes and more. I want _you_ and no one else. I want _you_ and only _you_. And that's how it will always be…always and forever."

"I-…I don't wanna get into this right now Nathan okay? My focus is on Jamie and that the police know where he is."

"Can we at least talk after all of this?"

"Fine." Nathan sighed in relief. They left and went towards the airport.

232323

Carrie and Jamie made their way through the terminal. They were headed for security.

"Jamie? Are you okay? You've been quiet all day."

"I miss daddy…and mommy. My _real _mommy."

"I'm your mommy."

"No! You're nanny Carrie." Carrie was hurt and she squeezed his hand tighter and they walked past security. Carrie stuck sunglasses on Jamie to fool the security guards. The two of them arrived at the gate and sat, waiting for their group to be called. Carrie had gotten Jamie a phony passport, complete with his new look and new name; James Walters. The two of them just sat there. Carrie believed that she was making a clean escape and Jamie, all he could think about was how much he missed his parents and how he hoped that they would find him.

232323

Haley and Nathan sat in the undercover police car. Haley thought about Jamie and wondered if he was safe. Nathan had the same thoughts as Haley, but with one extra thought, his wife. She had served him, but he hadn't signed the papers. He was going to get her back, even if it killed him. Melanie looked behind her at the broken couple. She knew little about them, but by judging of how they sat, she could tell that they needed each other. Nathan would always try to be close to Haley, she would give in, but suddenly realize that it was Nathan near her and push him away. Mel hoped that reuniting these two with their son would bring Nathan and Haley back together again. They arrived at the airport and the 4 of them entered with haste. The passed the check-in and were allowed through the first part of security. Mike and Mel flashed their badges and were allowed through. Many of the guards tried to stop them as Nathan and Haley were between them. It would take several minutes for Mel and/or Mike to explain the situation the 4 of them were in to various security guards. At one point, the final security check-point. Mel decided to go alone.

"You two have to stay here. The final security point is up ahead and to have to get you through without a boarding pass and to explain everything to one more security guard will take too long and it's pointless. So please, stay here with Mike and I'll be back as soon as I can."

Nathan and Haley went to protest, but Melanie was already gone. Mel whipped past security and ran as quickly as she could to the gate. She arrived there and immediately her heart dropped. Her stomach tied into knots and she caught her breath. An airport stewardess stood outside of the gateway, alone. Mel ran to her.

"Has it left?"

"I'm afraid so."

"It's airborne?" Silence. "Bring it back!"

"I can't do that."

"You don't understand. If that plane isn't airborne you need to call the captain and him or her to bring it back because there is a fugitive on that plane."

"It's airborne ma'am."

"Officer…" Mel flashed her badge.

"I'm sorry."

Mel sighed. "Could you please get me 4 tickets on the next possible flight to Rome, Italy?"

232323

Mel was on her phone. Nathan and Haley sat with Mike who was on his laptop getting as much info as he could and e-mailing stuff to the chief. Nathan and Haley were pretty much dead tired and worried.

"NO OKAY! There was supposed to be cops here…I don't care! _OBVIOUSLY_ if I didn't think that this was it, I wouldn't have required back-up!...Contact the airport and send them that photo of Carrie Walters that Mike sent to you. Have people follow her and locate her in the city: hotel and room number. DO NOT bust her as soon as she's spotted…………………brilliant…Yes, don't bust her. We don't want a scene in Fumicino…okay. Bye."

Mel sighed and sat beside Nathan. Mike had escorted Haley to the restrooms. Mel looked at Nathan and noticed how broken up he was. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Carrie…she's…I'm sorry for what she's done to the two of you…and your son. You seem to really love Haley."

"I do…more than anything. I just hope that she knows that and comes back to me. I don't care if it happens tomorrow or when I'm dead. I would, I will welcome her with open arms. She's everything to me. She saved my life and I owe her everything for that. Before I knew her, I was headed for nowhere fast and then, because I wanted to mess up my brother's life, I asked her to tutor me. I wanted to get her to want me and she'd have me…then I'd drop her. I know, I was horrible, but I wanted to mess with his head. Anyways, before I knew it, my plan backfired. I was falling for her and I changed my ways. I was no longer an asshole and then she agreed to be with me and that was the best day of my life. Actually, the day she agreed to marry me was. I knew in the moment I asked her, I didn't want to be away from her. I was careful in everything I did because I didn't wanna mess up because I knew that she wouldn't be there anymore. I love her more than life itself and every day that passes by, it grows. The first time I was without her, I almost killed myself. I would pretend that she was beside me when I couldn't sleep and when I did sleep, she was there. I guess that's why I wanted eternal sleep…no pain. And now, these past few weeks, I've been doing the same thing. Today was the first time that I slept well because she was beside me."

Melanie looked up and saw Haley looking at her and Nathan. Haley had overheard their conversation, little to Nathan's knowledge. _**First time I was without her, I almost killed myself.**_ More tears fell from Haley's eyes. Mel noticed Haley listening and hated her sister for destroying this family.

232323

Carrie and Jamie's plane landed and they exited towards baggage claim. Jamie's hand was in Carrie's. He wanted to be away from her and with his parents. **I'm sorry mama…my real mama. I didn't mean it when I said I wished Nanny Carrie was my mama.** Carrie took the luggage off of the conveyor belt. She looked at Jamie and smiled, but he was sad. She looked behind Jamie and saw a handsome looking man holding a sign with their names on it. She was confused and walked over to him. He flashed a sexy grin.

"Uh, tu sei…Carrie?" Carrie nodded and smirked at his accent. "Questo e per te…uh, for you." He handed her an envelope and it read:

_Carrie,  
Sorry about yesterday. You're right, I wouldn't say anything. I hired the driver to take you wherever you need to go. You're my sister and I can't rat you out._

_Love Mel  
P.S The driver's name is Marcello. Have fun! ;)_

Carrie and Jamie followed Marcello to the limo that awaited them. Marcello loaded the bags into the trunk and opened the car door for Carrie and Jamie. He then went to his seat and began to drive.

"Dove vai? Where do you go?" Carrie grinned,

232323

Carrie and Jamie arrived to their hotel. They were about to exit when Marcello's phone went off. He asked them to wait a moment.

"Pronto…si certo. Ritorno forse fra un hora?...sta con lei……gia arrivato?...Allora dico dove e dico se lei vuole l'aiuto………okay. Va bene. Ciao, ciao…che?...Si, lo so. HO GIA SENTITO…si, ciao."

Marcelo apologized and stepped out of the car. He ran into the hotel, while Carrie got the bags out of the trunk. Carrie could see Marcello through the doors of the hotel and he slipped the front desk something, a few euros. She wondered what was going on and soon he came back out.

"My English is not good, but I try…I tell front desk to be nice to you…" He winked and she blushed. Marcello nodded to the one sitting behind the front desk. Carrie made her way to the front desk. She got her key and her and Jamie headed for their room. They entered and she was flabbergasted. The room was beautiful and massive. She put down the bags and Jamie walked by her to go to the bed. He lay down and turned his face away from Carrie. He cried silently, wishing that his parents would come and get him.

232323

Mike, Mel, Nathan, Haley and about 100 undercover Italian police officers entered the hotel. Mel made herself known to one at the front desk. She flashed her badge and the other nodded. She was told the room number and floor. Nathan and Haley sat on the couch in the lobby and Mel walked over to them. She noticed their intertwined hands. Haley squeezed Nathan's hand and he suddenly felt a little happier. He tried not to get his hopes up, but he couldn't help it.

"Okay. You 2 stay here, otherwise you'll be in danger. I promise you she won't get away. We have cops everywhere."

"No, we're coming with you."

"Mrs. Scott, it could be dangerous."

"I don't care! I haven't been able to hold my son, tell him good night and say that I love him and it's all because of that…**whore** took him from me."

"It's dangerous."

"She said we're going with you and that's that!" Mel nodded.

"Fine…BUT you 2 do what I say when I say it. If I tell you to wait or keep quiet, you do it. Got it?" They nodded. "Mike? You're responsible for these 2. Let's go."

The 4 of them entered the elevator and rode it to their destination. When it came to a halt, the doors opened and they were greeted by 2 of the undercover officers. They exited the elevator and Nathan, Haley and Mike followed Melanie. She headed right and wore a look of determination. She made another right and stopped moving. She faced Haley and Nathan.

"Okay this is as far as you two can go, otherwise she'll be suspicious. She cannot see either of you. I have to do this alone if you want Jamie back safely." They nodded and watched as she took off down the hallway to Carrie's room, 214. She looked back to where she left Nathan and Haley, they were hidden. She knocked on the door and sure enough, Carrie answered it.

"What? How?"

"Connections…remember Carrie? I assume you got my apology?"

"Yeah, thanks." Carrie let Melanie in the room. Mel saw Jamie asleep on one of the two beds that occupied the room. Mel sighed and could feel Carrie standing behind her gazing at her. Mel put her hand in her pocket and her hand rested on the small handgun in her pocket. She turned to face Carrie, who wore a victorious grin. Mel walked past Carrie who was looking at Jamie's sleeping form. Mel stood behind Carrie and breathed on her neck. Carrie felt the metal pressed hard against her spinal cord. The smirk fell from her face.

"Wake him up." Carrie didn't budge. "Wake him up!"

"Or what?"

"There are about 80 or 90 cops in this place. A few are at each entrance and exit, so don't try to escape and that's including windows. As well, the boy's _rightful_ parents are here. If you give me a hard time, I will not hesitate to call for back up. We can do this the easy or hard way. You can wake him up and come quietly or refuse to do what I say and end up with harsher punishment, severe consequences and quite possibly a few bruises."

"Traitor."

"I thought I had no backbone. Now I'm a traitor? Make up your mind Carrie…" Silence. "Wake him up so he can go home."

"He _is _home. I deserve him."

"No, you don't. His parents deserve him and he should be with them. Wake him up so he can be where he belongs." Carrie walked towards the bed. Mel hit a signal on her phone telling Mike to escort Nathan and Haley to the room. Mel watched Carrie shake Jamie to wake him up. He saw Mel behind Carrie when he woke up. Jamie scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Jamie why don't you go to the bathroom while I speak with aunt Mel?" Jamie nodded and hid himself in the bathroom. Afterwards, Carrie walked up to Melanie and slapped her across the face. "Who do you think you are? He's staying with me."

"He's _not_ your child."

"He's staying with me."

"Don't do things the hard way."

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Mel kept her gun pointed at Carrie and went to unlock the door. On the other side stood Mike, Nathan and Haley. Mike stood in front to protect them. Haley looked at Carrie with pure hatred. Carrie saw Nathan and smirked in his direction. He shot a glare of hatred as well. He stood behind Haley, his hand on her shoulder, giving her support.

"Miss me already Nathan?" Haley snapped.

"Back off Carrie. JAMIE?"

"JAMIE?"

"He's not here."

"Yes he is…Carrie stop lying through your psychotic teeth."

"JAMIE?"

"MAMA?" Haley and Nathan's heads shot towards the bathroom. "DADDY?" Nathan went toward the bathroom door and tried to open it.

"Open the door Jamie."

"It's stuck daddy." Haley looked at Carrie who Melanie had at gunpoint. Haley walked over to Carrie who was smirking. Nathan ad Mike stood by the bathroom door. Haley's expression of hatred hadn't ceased to exist. When Haley was close enough to Carrie, she slapped her across the face. Carrie smirked and gave her a small giggle. Haley became even more frustrated and launched herself at Carrie, knocking them both to the floor. Haley was on top of Carrie and she threw punch after punch until she saw Carrie's lip begin to bleed. Soon, Carrie's nose was bleeding too. Carrie broke free from Haley and punched Haley in the cheek. Nathan became worried and rushed to Haley's side, prying Carrie off of Haley and threw her across the room. Carrie's back banged against the wall and hit her hit. She fell to the floor, weak. Nathan held Haley in his arms and placed soothing kisses on her temple, trying to calm her down, but Haley tried to escape from his grasp to get back to Carrie for round 2. Carrie lay on the floor laughing.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? YOU DESTRYOED MY FAMILY! ARE YOU HAPPY ABOUT THAT?"

"Nathan was the on who kissed me and said he missed me when I got in the shower with him." Nathan was sick of her bullshit.

"YOU KISSED ME! Stop this Carrie! And when you kissed me I did _not_ kiss back. When you got into the shower, I thought it was Haley because I had gotten off the phone with her moments before. I love Haley and _only Haley_. She's the only woman I'll **ever** love."

"Mike…" Mel called him and shifted her head to the side to keep him on Carrie. He did so and Mel ran to Nathan's aid to help break the bathroom door open.

"JAMIE? MOVE AWAY FROM THE DOOR." They heard the shuffling of feet and Mel and Nathan rammed the door. It didn't budge. They looked at each other and went to the opposite side of the room to get more speed. They ran in sync and rammed the door, which broke open and freed the young one.

"DADDY!" Jamie ran to Nathan who was in tears and he picked him up. He brought Jamie to Haley who had already run to them and Nathan transferred Jamie from his arms to Haley's. She cried and placed kisses on his head. Nathan hugged both of them. The three of them fell to the floor to their knees and embraced in each other. Carrie went to move towards them, but Mel and Mike stopped her by cuffing her wrist tightly. She heard the click and felt the metal. Soon, both wrists were clasped together.

"Carrie Walters, you are under arrest for the abduction of James Lucas **Scott**. You have the right to remain silent and the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you."

Jamie had finally been reunited with his family. Jamie noticed the tears on Haley's face. "Why are you crying mama?" He called her mama.

"I-I'm just happy that you're okay. I love you so much."

"Nanny Carrie said you didn't love me anymore."

"She was lying buddy. Your mom loves you more than anyone."

"More than my own life."

"How much is that? This much?" He stretched his arms as wide as he could.

"Much more."

"Wow." Haley smiled for the first time in 3 weeks.

Carrie passed by them and stopped when she came face-to-face with Jamie. She gazed down at him.

"You're a bad person nanny Carrie. I HATE YOU! …and I love my **real** mama."

232323

Nathan had Jamie on his hip while Haley sat in the lobby. Melanie noticed Haley sitting alone and walked over to her. She sat beside her and sighed. She noticed Haley watching Nathan.

"He's waiting for you." Haley looked at Mel.

"What?"

"Nathan…he's waiting for you. He never had feelings for Carrie."

"What makes you so sure?"

"He told me and Carrie's a psycho…I would know I lived with her for 18 years. She wanted Jamie and messing up the marriage was part of the plan so you'd be distracted. Carrie was always the 'go get 'em' type. She went for what she wanted even if she knew that it was impossible. I spoke to Nathan and you should've heard what he said about you…what was my favourite part? Oh yeah… _I knew in the moment I asked her, I didn't want to be away from her. I was careful in everything I did because I didn't wanna mess up because I knew that she wouldn't be there anymore. I love her more than life itself and every day that passes by, it grows. The first time I was without her, I almost killed myself. I would pretend that she was beside me when I couldn't sleep and when I did sleep, she was there. I guess that's why I wanted eternal sleep…no pain. _Give Nathan another chance, In the past 24 hours that I was with you two, I could see that you 2 give each other love unconditionally and that your love is undeniable."

232323

Nathan and Haley drove in Tree Hill into a familiar neighbourhhod. It had been a few days since they'd return from Italy. Jamie was with Lucas and Nathan had seen this as the perfect opportunity for him and Haley to talk. Nathan made a right turn into a familiar street and pulled into a familiar driveway.

"What are we doing here?"

"Figured you could use a happy memory when all I've given you are bad ones in the past 5 months."

"How?" She pointed to the house.

"I bought it…not too long ago. This was home to you once." He noticed a small tear fall from her face. "C'mon." He turned off the car and ran to Haley's door to open it for her to let her out. He directed Haley to one spot. He grabbed a key out of his front pocket. "Stay here, count to 20 and then go into the house. My only advice is to follow the instructions." He ran into the house. Haley counted, confused.

"3, 2, 1." She walked into the house. It was the exact same way that she remembered it. She saw small, silver Hershey chocolate kisses on the floor. There was a trail of them leading upstairs. At the beginning of the trail, was a small sign that read "follow us." She obeyed the instructions and followed the trail of chocolates, which led her into the upstairs bathroom. The trail continued into the shower. She pulled back the shower curtain and stepped into it and noticed the flowers. A few hundred of the little purple flowers from their wedding day showered her presence. She noticed a small envelope with her name on it on the shower caddy. She pulled it off and opened it. She saw Nathan's handwriting flashing back at her.

_Now that I've showered you in your favourite flower and kissed the floor you walk on, meet me in your old room…_

She ran out of the bathroom and headed for her old bedroom. She swallowed the lump in her throat, the door was closed. She opened in gently and there was Nathan sitting on her bed with a single purple flower. He stared at her and she stared back. She walked to him and he feared what she might do. To his surprise and delight, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. He returned the hug and kissed her temple.

"You didn't sign the papers."

"What?"

"The divorce papers."

"You didn't sign the annulment 6 years ago."

"Because I loved you."

"And I love you…still do, always will. Anything that you wanna ask me, I'll answer it, truthfully. I swear…"

"Fine. Why?"

"Why?"

"Why?…To everything." He sat them down.

"The truth? I was afraid I'd lose you."

"You were running that risk either way. And if you'd have told me right away, things would have been different. We would've gotten rid of her sooner and a lot of this could have been avoided."

"I know. I was an idiot and stupid. I made a lot of mistake Haley and not a single day passes by when I don't regret not telling you everything. I hate myself for letting you believe that I was in love with anyone other than you. I let it get too far and I would be lying if I said that I didn't miss you when you were gone. And when you were there, you'd be gone before I woke up. I never loved anyone else, but you. I figure this is my punishment for putting you through hell all these months. I haven't found words or rather, words haven't been invented to describe what you mean to me or how much I love you. I will _never_ sign those papers. I cannot lose you now when we've come so far and because you're the air that I breathe. Without you, I'm a poor excuse for a human being…you're right. I should have said something earlier on, but fear got the best of me."

"Nathan, you _have_ to tell me this. We've been through this enough times to know what to do. I can't keep doing this all the time. I can't keep correcting this."

"You won't…you don't have to. I'll do it. I still mean what I said Haley from the day I asked you to be my wife…except one slight change…I told you that I could love you forever. But now, I'm saying that I **will** love you forever and if you could find it in your heart to forgive me, I promise to spend the rest of my life and beyond making you as happy as you can get. Anything that happens, I'll tell you right away." Nathan stood from his spot and grabbed Haley's left hand. She still wore her wedding ring. Nathan bent down on one knee on front of her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm on bended knee, begging. I love you so much that it hurts…it hurts when I'm not with you. I dunno what more I can say to you to try to explain to you how I feel."

"Nathan-"

"Please…I'm lost without you."

"Get up." He did as he was told. "You hurt me…and…you promised that you wouldn't. I'm sorry Nathan. I-…I can't do this anymore."

"No, NO! HALEY I WOULD NEVER WANT TO HURT YOU! NEVER!" Haley arose from her spot to leave and Nathan was quick to stop her. He grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"Let go of me Nathan."

"No."

"Nathan, let go!"

"NO! Please don't ask me to do the impossible. I need you."

"No, you don't."

"Yes I do, you more than anything. Haley…" He pulled her towards him and as soon as she was close enough, he crashed his lips onto hers. She tried to pull away, but her heart wouldn't have it. His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him, as close as humanly possible. He could feel her kissing him back and he heard her moan against his mouth. The hand that was on her wrist made its way to the crook of her neck. He felt her fragile, yet beautiful hands grab onto the back of his shirt, pulling him closer to her. Nathan felt Haley's tongue against his top lip. _**She remembers.**_ Nathan's hand crept around Haley's neck, pulling her head closer to him. Air was becoming an issue, and both knew it. Haley broke away from him. Her eyes were still closed, little to her knowledge, so were Nathan's. Their foreheads were touching each other. Haley's arms were still around Nathan's neck and Nathan's hands still resided on Haley's lower back and neck. "I love you Haley and I'll never let you go."

Haley opened her eyes and saw Nathan staring at her. His eyes were still closed, but they shot open. He could feel her gaze on him. She let go of him and shook her head. She turned and headed for the door. _**No!**_ Nathan ran to shut the door as he saw Haley open it to leave. "You can't go."

"Nathan…"

"Why can't we be together?"

"You **hurt** me Nathan."

"I know that, but how many times do I have apologize? What do I have to do for us to be together? I'll do it…whatever it is."

"I have to learn to trust you Nathan. I gave you my heart to protect and you let someone come and beat it to a pulp."

"No…"

"I love you Nathan, but I dunno if that's enough."

"Haley…"

"I'm sorry."

"STOP SAYING THAT! Just STOP! You once told me that you gave me your heart and if that wasn't enough for me then you weren't enough for me. What you don't know that the fact that you would give me your heart was more than enough and now I'm here telling you that I'm willing to do **anything**…**ANYTHING** just to hear you say that you'll be with me and if you would be with me, I would hold you tightly. I would be the one you _always_ run to first. I will do whatever you want me to do to have you trust me again. But, trust me when I say I will **always **be there for you. I will **always** protect you. _**Always and forever.**_"

Haley sighed and she stared at Nathan. She could feel her heart melt and the tears form behind her brown eyes. She exhaled.

"Fine…"

"What?" He was confused.

"I'll try…"

"Yeah?" She nodded. He grabbed her and kissed her softly. She broke it abrubtly before it became heated.

"But, from now on, as soon as something happens, you tell me. Got it?" Nathan nodded his head quickly. "Okay."

"You just made me the happiest man on earth…I love you, you know that?"

"You better…"

Nathan smirked and sighed. He felt as if a heavy burden was lifted from him. He took Haley's waist and wrapped his arms comfortably around her waist. He arms, instinctively, wrapped around his neck. They leaned their foreheads against each other's. Then Haley did something that had caught Nathan off guard. He felt Haley's lips fall fiercely onto his and she was forcing him backwards, towards the bed.

"I missed you." Nathan smiled at her statement.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." The two of them tumbled onto the bed. Haley was discarding her shirt leaving her in her bra. He lifted Nathan's shirt off, pulling it above his head. He let her take control because he feared that if he had done anything, she would find it to be forceful. Their lips finally found each other once again. For the first time in over 2 months, Nathan was one with the love of his life. Sure, they had a long road ahead of them but he knew one thing that was for sure and certain; he loved her _**more than anyone**_ and it would remain that way, _always and forever_. _**Eternity would never be enough**_ for Nathan.

"I love you Nathan…"

_The streets are dark, my pulse is flat-lined as I'm running to you. __  
You sit completely unaware of what I'm about to do. __  
The air is thick with tension much like when we are together. __  
My fangs are aching as I'm pondering about you and I forever. __  
As I round your corner, I am nervous that you won't be my lover. __  
Knock three times and hope that my pale complexion won't blow my cover. __  
Answer the door with your innocent face.__  
Would you like to leave this human race tonight? _

_Eternity will never be enough for me. __  
And eternally will live our infallible love._

232323

WOW….that was long. Okay so a few things…the whole Hershey kiss and shower of flowers…I read that somewhere I thought it was cute and cheesy so I decided to use it…as well songs used are (in order of appearance):

Lie in the Sound – Trespassers William  
Re-offender – Travis  
Sidewalks – Story of the Year  
Speeding Cars – Imogen Heap  
This is for Keeps – Spill Canvas


	11. Chapter 13

Alright, so you guys voted and I have the final results as to who one.

First I want to thank all the people who participated, I loved every single story and appreciate all the support from the readers and writers.

Now for the moment of truth, drum roll please.

imaginedrumrollimaginedrumrollimaginedrumrollimaginedrumrollimaginedrumrollimaginedrumrollimaginedrumrollimaginedrumroll

In third place: Asthma by alwaysand4evaluv

In second place: This Is For Keeps by ItlaHunni28

And finally, First place: Bye Carrie by HJ-NS-23 and laperkin

I also wanted to say that I hope all the readers enjoyed the challenge and every ones review means a lot to me and the writers who wrote these stories for you. I know this is starting to sound really touchy feely and a little bit to emotional for a simple writing challenge so I am going to wrap this up. Thanks again, and Mark better give us one hell of a reunion or else I will send him an angry letter filled with tons of colorful words and angry exclamation marks. Although I am kind of excited that the show comes back a week after my birthday. Happy early birthday to me. Anyways, this wrap up is starting to get lengthy so bye, and you will hear from me again soon.

PrettyGirl27


End file.
